Modern Pirate
by Kingstriker
Summary: Foxy is the most legendary pirate in the whole world and has sailed the seven seas for years, battling many other pirates and discovering treasure. But what happens when his pirate life is suddenly detoured into the modern lifestyle and he's forced away from the seas forever? Foxy must now struggle through this new adventure and help new friends along the way. Anthropomorphic AU.
1. A New Order

**_WHAT'S UP EVERYONE, KINGSTRIKER IS HERE WITH A BRAND NEW FNAF STORY! But first I want to say that...HOLY CRAP FNAF 4 IS FREAKIN AWESOME! THE SCARIEST ONE AND THE BEST ONE! Surprised he released it early instead of August 8th which is the Anniversary of course. But yeah the story, Plushtrap minigames and just the game itself is just too much for me to talk about. Just know that I loved it and waiting for whatever Scott has planned this Halloween...unless he changes the date again. Moving on to this new story._**

 ** _Now this one will hopefully be as good as the others. I actually have this whole story written out already and will probably update a chapter daily...hopefully. I'll be constantly going back over it while updating. Now basically like I said back in one of my previous stories, while I'm more of a Foxy X Chica fan...that won't be the case here, instead it will be Foxy x Toy Chica, also there will be Mangle x Springtrap. It's for the sake of the plot and to have the story develop a bit more. Anyways, it's time to begin this story, but first some reminders._**

 ** _*Anthropomorphic AU_**

 ** _*Plushtrap is an actual small bunny and the annoying little brother of Springtrap._**

 ** _*The three little Freddys are brothers and have their own names: Ted, Ded and Red. They will be the annoying little brothers of Freddy._**

 ** _*8 chapters_**

 ** _*Foxy X Toy Chica_**

 ** _*Mangle x Springtrap_**

 ** _*Toy Bonnie is female and is called Bon Bon_**

 ** _*Toy Chica will be called Chi Chi_**

 ** _*Toy Freddy will be called Fredrick_**

 ** _And that's about it, now enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Modern Pirate

Chapter 1: A New Order

For countless years...pirates have ruled the seven seas, fighting for the many treasures that awaited them on hidden islands. Some pirates have succeeded, others have failed. But only a few get much more recognized if they have claimed the most treasure and defeated the most rivals. One pirate in particular had became the most well known pirate all over the world. Together with his faithful crew, the pirate had fought, swam, climb, and raced his way through rival pirates and found many valuable treasures. His name was Captain Foxy, the bravest and most legendary pirate fox ever! He had many fans but lived at sea most of his life, he wasn't used to any of the modern stuff back on land here in 2015...you couldn't even ask him what a car was.

Foxy has been living his pirate life ever since his parents retired from the life of a pirate when he was 18, and now he was 34. He's had a successful 16 years and was still planning to continue what his parents left him. Unfortunately earlier this year, there was a large battle between him and his arch rival...that ended up getting all of his crew killed including all of his arch-rival's crew killed as well. To add to that, a fierce storm had pummeled the two's ships but the captains managed to pull through.

One night...Captain Foxy was lying on his bed writing inside a little journal. His room was pretty small, only had a small bed and dresser. Not being much of a cleaner, the interior parts of his ship were pretty dirty and old. All the other rooms were empty and dusty. But he dared not enter them...it would remind him of the day he lost his entire crew...it was a sad day indeed. The ship itself was pretty large, on the flag was his face with crossbones behind it. On the deck were 6 cannons already loaded and ready. As he wrote in his journal, he stared out through his circular window.

 _"...There had been a lack of activity lately, but I be not surprised. After all, the age of the pirates is over! Many if not ALL pirates have long since died...with me being the youngest. But I promised to my parents that I would continue this life until I die, for I am never willing to back down from anyone who dares challenge me...especially that old poor excuse of a pirate, Captain Freddy. Honestly, that bowtie of his is so unfitting for a pirate...what's next? A tophat? I still plan to get rid of him, and when I do, I'll be only pirate left in existence and no can take me down. I eagerly await for the day Captain Freddy decides to show his brown ass around here."_

Foxy stopped writing and set the journal aside just as he heard thunder. Looking through his window, he saw lightning flash across the sky.

"Shiver me timbers, there be another storm coming. But this old ship will be fine, it's lasted for decades." Foxy smiled.

Foxy, deciding to go out on deck for a bit, put back on hat large pirate hat, black glove and red jacket and he stepped on the deck. He only had the one glove since his right hand was instead a very large hook half the size of his head...how fitting, and he wore an eyepatch. Foxy looked up as it started to rain, but he didn't care...he smiled.

"Ah, I could go for a little bit of rain right about now." Foxy closed his eyes.

Foxy really wished he wasn't alone, he wanted to have someone with him, to chat with, to at least play a game of poker with. Maybe one day he'd get that chance. Suddenly, a loud boom filled his ears as he could see another large ship like his in the distance coming his way. Foxy growled knowing exactly who that was upon seeing the face of a bear on the flag.

"Captain Freddy...I should've known. All these years we've never been able to see who was the best. All our great battles have led us to ties and the death of our crew. But I vow on this day to FINALLY FINISH HIM!" Foxy shouted.

He sprinted back to his room to grab his large silver sword and made sure his teeth, claws and hook were sharp enough. Going back on the deck, the ship was getting closer. 38 year old Captain Freddy was a large brown bear who proudly wore a bowtie, a large pirate hat, black gloves, and a black jacket. Unlike Foxy he didn't wear an eye patch. Freddy was a tough, malicious and power-hungry pirate who hated Foxy with a passion. His many battles with Foxy over the years have been very brutal and bloody. He was determined to finish off Foxy this time no matter what. He had a reputation for showing no mercy and killing any enemy in sight...and Foxy was a worthy foe. The bear stood on the edge of the deck pointing his own sword at Foxy's ship. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as the two enemies came closer.

"THIS TIME FOXY, YOU'RE END WILL FINALLY COME!" Freddy yelled.

"YE KEEP THINKING THAT YE BROWN RUG! IN FACT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YE, YE WILL BE NOTHING BUT A BEAR-SKIN RUG!" Foxy snarled.

Freddy and Foxy flashed their sharp fangs at each other as their ships got closer. At the same time, they went to their cannons and started to fire at each other. Having no time to turn their wheels, the cannonballs crashed into both ships taking damage. Foxy nearly tripped and Freddy slammed into the steering wheel. Their ships rocked from side-to-side but the two didn't give up.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU RED MUTT!" Freddy yelled.

"I'M A FOX YOU BIG OAF!" Foxy yelled back.

In an act of rage, the captains let both their ships collide with each other, the front ends were destroyed immediately with an echoing crunch followed by more thunder. Suddenly lightning struck the top of Freddy's ship and destroyed the masts. Freddy wasted no time jumping straight onto Foxy's deck and facing him. Both readied their swords as the rain dripped off the ends of them.

"Let this be our final battle...FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Freddy growled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Foxy said.

The two rushed as each other and their swords clashed. The wind began to pick up and the rain, thunder and lightning continued to cause trouble. They continued to fight around the deck, neither of them making a good hit yet. The wind caused them to stagger around and miss their target. Lightning struck both ships causing more damage.

"THIS WEATHER WON'T STOP ME!" Freddy yelled.

"Heh, I'm not too sure about that lad." Foxy smirked.

"WHY YOU-"

Freddy started to slash wildly and Foxy blocked all the attacks. It annoyed Freddy that Foxy was so good at this, and it annoyed Foxy how Freddy would never just give up already. The rain pummeled them from above and made the floor a bit slippery. Freddy was the first to slip but ended up slashing some of Foxy's chest fur off and ruining his jacket.

"ARGH! YOU RUINED THE JACKET! IT'S BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM GENERATION TO GENERATION!" Foxy growled.

"Oh boo-hoo, get over yourself mutt!" Freddy got up and tightened the grip on his sword.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Foxy and Freddy charged each other but suddenly lightning struck between them and blasted them away from each other. More lightning began to strike the ship and destroyed more of Freddy's ship, the heavy winds and rising waves started to tilt Freddy's ship over, much to the bear's horror.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Freddy yelled.

Both watched Freddy's ship sadly falls over and is destroyed by the waves and an extra strike of lightning. Foxy however began to laugh.

"Looks like ye won't be sailing anymore." Foxy smirked.

But Freddy continued to stare out where his ship once was...slowly, his gloved fists clenched, his sharp teeth gritted, his anger rising to extreme levels, and his eyes glowing with a hint of red and he made a low bear growl, he turned to Foxy.

"If this ship survives after I kill you, I'LL CLAIM IT FOR MYSELF!" Freddy roared.

Freddy then noticed something else wrong, his sword was missing, it had been thrown overboard during the strike of lightning and so did Foxy's sword.

"Looks like we're weaponless, it happens a lot." Foxy shrugged.

That only meant one thing, hand-to-hand. The two squared off ready to rumble.

"Ready for Freddy?" Freddy asked.

"Oh I've been ready for years matey." Foxy said.

With a roar, the two lunged at each other and began to brawl on the deck. They showed no mercy as they punched, kicked, clawed and even bit into each other. The two had gotten into brawls many times so it wasn't anything new...except this time they were determined to kill each other. Another strike of lightning blasted the two towards some stairs where Foxy tumbles down into a large area where he and his crew would've ate. Freddy raced down the stairs only to get a chair to the face.

"Resorting to throwing chairs have we?" Freddy said.

Foxy picked up another chair and threw it but Freddy whacked it out of the way. He then ripped a leg of a chair off and threw it at Foxy hitting him in the forehead. Foxy retaliated by grabbing a whole table and throwing at Freddy's chest knocking the bear down. Foxy retreated to a large back room and staggered around as the waves rocked the ship. He heard Freddy getting closer.

"Ugh...I can't let him win." Foxy panted.

"FOXY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Freddy yelled.

After banging on the door a few times, Freddy bashed the door open and lunged at Foxy, pinning him to the wall and started to pummel him. Foxy tried smacking Freddy's arms away and bit on on of the fists.

"YOW!"

"ARGH! TAKE THIS!"

Foxy headbutted Freddy and cut into Freddy's chest fur with his hook before sucker-punching him back. Foxy was dripping blood from his mouth and now Freddy was too.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE!" Foxy snarled.

Foxy grabbed Freddy and started to punch him several times in the chest before Freddy finally got a hold of him and threw him into a wall hard cracking it. Then Freddy knocked the wind out of Foxy by hitting him in the chest before grabbing him by the throat and raising a fist.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Freddy smirked.

But before he could swing, they heard something strange heading towards the ship.

"What's that?" Freddy asked.

Freddy dropped Foxy and scrambled onto the deck in a panic. Foxy went to grab his small journal and place it into a pocket on the jacket, it was his most prized possession. Racing to the deck, a spotlight shown down on them from a helicopter above.

"What is this?" Foxy asked.

Then they noticed a small SWAT team boat next to the ship full of SWAT members ready to capture them.

"ATTENTION PIRATES! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! YOU ARE BOTH WANTED FOR VIOLATING THE NO-PIRATE LAW OF 2015! WE ORDER YOU TO SURRENDER OR BE KILLED!"

"DO YE WORST!" Freddy shouted.

Foxy growled and went to the steering wheel, he wasn't getting taken today, but he could care less of what happened to Freddy. Taking a hard right, the ship knocked into the SWAT boat and fled away from them. The helicopter stayed with the ship however and alerting to back-up to come. Freddy started to fire the cannons at the SWAT team who chased after them.

"CAN THIS INFERIOR TRASH-HEAP GO ANY SLOWER?" Freddy growled.

"SCREW YE FREDDY!" Foxy shouted.

Foxy looked ahead and gasped when he could see land up ahead! Maybe if he got there, he could escape and hide.

"LAND HO!" Foxy yelled.

"HURRY UP AND GET THERE!" Freddy snarled.

He continued to fire at the SWAT team as more helicopters appeared, Foxy and Freddy continued to fight through the wind, rain, thunder, lightning and the SWAT team as the land was getting closer. Foxy was more determined than ever to get there...and nothing would stop him. After a few minutes of fleeing, the ship rumbled as it crashed onto a beach. Not even waiting for the ship to stop, Foxy and Freddy jumped right off the ship and made a break for it. They could hear other SWAT team members nearby.

"I hope they capture you and skin you alive." Freddy growled.

"I hope ye get stabbed in the heart by one of their bullets." Foxy growled back.

As much as the two wanted to fight right now, they had to keep moving. They ventured into a deep forest and could hear more people shouting.

"THEY MUST BE OVER HERE!"

"GO THIS WAY!"

"WE CAN'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

Foxy and Freddy came to a fork in the road.

"I guess this is where we part ways...for now." Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"This isn't over!" Foxy growled.

They gave each other one last little staredown before parting ways. But unknown to Foxy, Freddy ended up getting captured rather quickly. As Foxy searched for a way out of the forest...he is suddenly ambushed by a female in all black and blue metal armor and a mask covering her whole face. Judging by the beak on the front of the mask...Foxy figured it was some kind of duck or chicken. Foxy gulped.

"Uh...hi? Are ye supposed to be some duck or chicken?" Foxy asked.

WHAM!

The female punches Foxy out cold and he falls to the ground and she drags him away while muttering...

"I'm a chicken you asshole."

 _ **Three Hours Earlier...**_

Away from the seas and in a much more modern environment, there was a city that was, like many others, quiet and peaceful during the day. At night it usually wasn't safe to be roaming around downtown or near abandoned buildings. The city had an eerie tone to it at night as well. It also was also known for people who constantly wanted to discover something new, find hidden artifacts or legendary people. They were even aware of the legendary Captain Foxy, but not much of Captain Freddy.

Prior to Foxy and Freddy's capture, 32 year old Chica was in her house watching TV on the couch, the chicken had about 2 hours left before she had to report to her job. She was a spy who worked for a secret organization controlled by anthropomorphic animals with some human involvement. Chica was very serious during her work and quiet a lot, but away from work she was more energetic and friendly. She had a 32 year old twin sister named Chi Chi who was a bit of a snob and didn't take shit from anyone, but as long as you were on her good side, she would be happy to hang around you. Both chickens were a dangerous duo when they were together...so watch out! Speaking of Chi Chi, she arrives back to the house after a day of shopping, Chica rolled her eyes seeing the 4 bags Chi Chi had.

"Really sis, that's like the third time this week!" Chica chuckled.

"I can't help myself, I may not have a job yet, but the money you make will keep me happy forever!" Chi Chi said.

"Ugh, whatever! I'm getting hungry, I guess I'm gonna make me a pizza, you want some?"

"Hell yes sis!"

And so Chica went into the kitchen to make a pizza while Chi Chi raced upstairs to put her new clothes away. Chica and Chi Chi often wore the same things almost everyday. Chica's usual attire consisted of a white tubetop reading "LET'S EAT!" and some blue jean shorts. The only makeup she wore was black eye-shadow. Chica was pretty thin and usually had most of the feathery and spiky hair on her head hidden under a blue bandanna. For Chi Chi, she was more skinnier and wore more makeup on her like blue eye-shadow and red blush on her cheeks. She also wore a white tubetop reading "LET'S PARTY!" and some pink shorts. On her head were 3 very large feathers sticking up out of her head like a pineapple. What really made her stand out was that she was born with the ability to remove her beak causing her blue eyes to change to black with white pupils and her mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. She preferred to leave her beak off.

"I bet the boss won't have anything interesting to give us today." Chica sighed.

Chi Chi came back down.

"I can't believe you actually still work there though, I mean sure it pays well, plus we both like to kick asses...but seriously, your boss sounds pretty strange."

"Heh, he really is at times, but I'm doing fine. It's you getting a job that you should be worried about."

"Pfft, I'm fine for now. You know what's annoying, being mistaken for a hooker sometimes...LOOK AT ME, DO I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER?"

"..."

Chi Chi scowled when Chica was trying not to laugh. Chi Chi balled her sharp talons into fists.

"Don't even answer Chica." She growled.

An hour later, the two were eating pizza in the dining room. Chi Chi noticed Chica looked a little upset.

"Hey Chica, you alright?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm fine." Chica looked away.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

"YES I AM!"

"PROVE IT!"

But Chica couldn't...something deep down had been bugging her since last summer. Chi Chi figured out what it could be.

"Let me guess...Bonnie's betrayal?"

Chica clutched her chest at the mention of that name. Chi Chi smirked when Chica looked at her, her sharp talons digging in the table.

"You know I don't like talking about him."

"I know, but seriously you need to get over it. He went insane, thinking it was the organization's fault that his little sister went missing on a mission...they said they tried to look for her...I think. Then he quit, didn't even say goodbye to you or me and went off to become some crazy ass ninja or something...he's a traitor and you know it." Chi Chi growled.

Chica knew she was right, he had betrayed so many people...and was barely seen again. One thing was in question...where was his little sister? Was the boss even worried about her? He sure didn't act like it.

"I just miss her, I want her to be okay." Chica said.

"Me too Chica, but wherever she is...it must important for her not to say anything for this long." Chi Chi said.

"I guess I should stop worrying about it...and move on." Chica sighed.

"That's the spirit...so I hear the military is starting to close in on that legendary pirate...Foxy I think was his name." Chi Chi tapped a talon on her chin.

"Oh yeah...heh, it's about time we got rid of all pirates. They're so inferior, so old...it's time they move on ya know? It's illegal now to be a pirate anyways when they passed that law." Chica said.

"True...but it would be so cool to meet him. I think he's hot." Chi Chi said.

"Seriously? You'd date a pirate?"

"So what if he is?"

"You got some strange taste there sis."

"Oh and I suppose you can do better."

"Well I...uh..."

"Exactly."

"Shut up!"

Later on, Chica's alarm on her phone went off and she saw it was time for her shift, then she gets a call from the boss.

"Hello...yes...a special mission...ooh interesting...it will be done sir."

After she hangs up, Chi Chi comes over to her.

"What is it?"

"What luck! They've found that pirate fox and some pirate bear, don't really care about him. It's my job to capture them before the SWAT team does."

"But he's out in the ocean."

"Don't worry, I'm being airlifted above the ocean, then I'll jump down and knock them out, case closed."

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

And so after they hugged, Chica left into her 2015 red corvette and raced away over to the other side of the city where the organization was located. The organization had taken over an old automobile factory and the several warehouses around it. Upon arrival, she found her good friend Fredrick who was a light brown fat bear wearing a tophat, bowtie and strangely had some red cheek blush. Parking her car beside one of the warehouses, she walked over to the bear who was cleaning his helicopter.

"Hey Fredrick, she's looking nice." Chica said.

"Heh yeah...I clean her all the time. I just hope she lasts for at least a few more years." Fredrick sighed happily.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's getting ready to storm though...it may be a little dangerous. But this baby has fought through worse...no not really."

Chica went to put on her black and blue metal spy uniform and got in while Fredrick jumped in getting ready to pilot it. Soon they were in the air heading towards the ocean where the storm was already picking up, thunder boomed and lightning flashed everywhere. The rain poured down on the ships as both captains fought each other. Fredrick and Chica were closing in fast since the city wasn't that far from the sea.

"Prepare the spotlight." Chica said.

"You got it, this should be interesting. But this wind is blowing pretty fiercely...these damn pirates better be worth it." Fredrick growled.

Fredrick turned on the spotlight and out from the sides came some machine guns just in case. Fredrick then boomed into a speaker.

"ATTENTION PIRATES! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! YOU ARE BOTH WANTED FOR VIOLATING THE NO-PIRATE LAW OF 2015! WE ORDER YOU TO SURRENDER OR BE KILLED!"

"DO YE WORST!" Freddy shouted below.

Chica was about to rope down, but then Foxy turned his ship and was fleeing to land, this irritated Chica.

"NO! WE CAN'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Chica snarled.

"And we can't let these SWAT idiots take our mission...dumb humans!"

"Dude some of our friends are human."

"True...whatever let's just finish this!"

Fredrick and Chica followed the ship while Freddy fired at the SWAT team.

"Fredrick, you need to get me into the forest if they make it. You get the bear, I got Mister Legendary." Chica said.

"Alright then." Fredrick nodded.

And so Fredrick piloted the helicopter lower towards the forest just as the ship ends up on the beach. Chica lowers her rope and lands deep in the forest while Fredrick lowered some more and caught up with Freddy.

"Game over pirate." Fredrick grinned.

He then dropped a tear gas grenade down right in front of Freddy and it exploded making him fall. Fredrick then strapped on a gas mask and landed on the ground to look for him. Freddy wheezed and coughed trying to find a way out but was suddenly shocked with a taser and punched out cold. After handcuffing him, Fredrick dragged Freddy into the helicopter and locked him in the back compartment.

"Heh, he wasn't that tough." Fredrick said.

With Chica, she was hiding behind a bush and now wore a mask covering her whole face. She could hear Foxy getting closer to her, and picking the right time, she jumped straight into his path startling the pirate.

"Uh...hi? Are ye supposed to be some duck or chicken?" Foxy asked.

Chica mentally growled and sucker-punched him so hard he fell down unconscious.

"I'm a chicken you asshole." Chica growled.

She then grabbed him and dragged him away before the SWAT team could find them. Fredrick landed his helicopter nearby.

"Got him?" Fredrick asked.

"Yeah, this punk called me a duck!" Chica said.

"Ooh, that's not cool." Fredrick said.

"Ya think, I wanna have a word with him later...let's just get back to base."

"Agreed."

And so after loading up Foxy, the duo took to the skies again, satisfied with their successful mission...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Now things should get better by next time. I really wanted to show both sides of this event as to introduce some of the characters for right now. Though I did not mean to have this chapter be so long...oh well. Anyways, get ready for the next chapter when it's available. STAY TUNED!**_


	2. New Adjustment

Chapter 2: New Adjustment

An hour later...Foxy began to stir, he groaned and grabbed his head...but his hat wasn't on. Eyes snapping wide in realization, he looked around and saw he was in some large empty blue metal room. Laying next to him was his hat...he sighed in relief. Then he checked his coat pockets to find his journal also safe. Now he just needed to figure out where he was...but there wasn't anything inside. He got up, staggering a bit, and approached the door on the other side, but it was locked like a safe. What was he? Some kind of trophy?

"Arr, me thinks they finally caught me...and probably that twisted bear too! Oh I'd love to see the look on his face!" Foxy smirked.

But then figured Freddy would only laugh back since Foxy was captured too. He went back over to the wall he woke up on and sat down. He had no pencil to write in his journal, so instead he decided to revisit some of his older entries, not really caring at the moment what was to happen to him. Meanwhile, Chica was walking down the hall talking with Fredrick.

"So, you ready to give Foxy his new rights?" Fredrick asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if the boss will have anything to say about it." Chica said.

"Oh he's not here at the moment, guess we can call him by his real name...Fredbear."

"Seems so, but seriously the boss has been getting kind of weird lately. Our goal is to protect all Anthros, but I've heard reports of letting Anthros kill humans for no reason, or to just do whatever they want. I think that's not our way."

"The guy has gone insane, HE even looks insane, that old hat, those several rows of sharp teeth and those large metal claws! What bear claws are made of metal, mine sure aren't!" Fredrick said unsheathing his to make sure.

"Well, we have no choice but to follow his orders, luckily we're not in the killing field. Though...Bonnie and his sister Bon Bon was."

Fredrick suddenly covered her mouth and whispered.

"Chica...we promised never to speak of him again." Fredick said.

Chica yanked Fredrick's arm away from her and growled.

"Why not? He was my friend!"

"And now your enemy and a traitor. Have you even seen him?"

"No...not much."

"Exactly...he doesn't care. Nothing will get him to come back, plus Fredbear wouldn't let it happen anyways."

"I guess...look you go interrogate Freddy and I'll handle Foxy...I got a few choice words...and actions...to give him." Chica cracked her gloved knuckles.

"You're not thinking of fighting him are you? That's suicide!" Fredrick gasped.

"Pfft, he won't win! He doesn't know a thing about the way we fight...it'll be easy." Chica scoffed.

"Well just in case...I'd bring with you a first-aid kit."

"You don't think I'm that strong do you?" Chica snarled.

Fredrick knew pissing off Chica was just asking for trouble.

"No you're really strong...it's just that-"

"Hold out your fist."

"...What?"

"Hold out your fist!"

Fredrick did so not knowing where this is going. Then Chica grabbed his fist, pulled him forwards, jumped up and kicked him in the chest with both feet letting her do a backflip while Fredrick went flying a few yards away into a wall, luckily nobody saw him.

"You proved your point!" Fredrick groaned.

Chica smirked before looking towards the cell containing Foxy.

"I'll see you in a bit." Chica said.

"Yeah...hopefully." Fredrick gulped before going to Freddy's cell.

Foxy's reading was interrupted when he heard the door unlocking and inside came Chica, the girl from before. Foxy noticed she wasn't wearing the mask anymore and only a blue bandanna and spiked feathers were on her head. Her bright blue eyes narrowed at his bright yellow ones. Foxy then looked away with a scowl.

"So, ye must be the lass who captured ol' Captain Foxy eh? Nice work...ye got me! But why would-"

"I'll be asking the questions here pirate!" Chica growled.

Foxy could see she wasn't playing around, he knew a serious look when he saw it. He then formed a devilish grin.

"Fine lass."

Chica was already very irritated with his attitude...this may be tougher than she thought. She shook her head and walked closer to him examining him all over. Foxy just stared at her waiting for her to do something she might regret.

"It's a shame, pirates being no longer allowed. You should've given up years ago...then you wouldn't be in this predicament. Besides, pirates are lame anyways. Always thinking they're better than everyone else...well news flash, you're not! Now I suggest you give in to the modern world, get rid of all your pirate clothing and other items. Or else your punishment will be severe, hell even fatal." Chica demanded.

Foxy actually admired her bravery and determination to stand up to him. Most people would've cowered and never say "No" to him. But here, Chica was not backing down, she didn't look that tough, and Foxy wasn't going to back down so easily.

"I'd watch yourself lass, you're stepping into dangerous territory." Foxy flashed his fangs at her.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you? The supposed Legendary Pirate Fox? You'd have no chance against me!" Chica said.

"Or really? Is that a challenge?"

Foxy then stood up, placing his journal and jacket next to his hat. He expected her to be intimidated by his hook, sharp claws and fangs...but she wasn't. Chica only balled her gloved talons into fists and raised them.

"Yeah it is...in fact...I'm gonna get you back for calling me a duck! Do these feet looked webbed to you?"

Chica raised an armored foot showing off the sharp talons on the ends, Foxy only rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I'LL NEVER GIVE UP BEING A PIRATE! IT'S WHO I AM! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME THEN! AND THAT WON'T HAPPEN EITHER, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Foxy roared.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" Chica yelled back.

What Foxy didn't know was...Chica's armored suit contained several other weapons inside it and she could use those to her advantage, but Chica figured she may not have to use them. With a roar, the two charged each other. Foxy swung a punch but Chica ducked under it and kicked him in the chest. Foxy tried to run at her again but Chica side-stepped him before elbowing him in the back of the head. Foxy swung his hook trying to cut into her chest but Chica leaned back and then double punched him in the face. Foxy slid back, his claws and hook digging into the ground to stop him.

"You're tough, I'll give ya that, but you won't win."

"Keep talking pirate."

Chica ran at him with a fist but Foxy grabbed it, and pulled her in for a hard punch to her beak. Chica staggered back grabbing her beak.

"Ye thought I was gonna go easy on ya? Pirate don't give mercy." Foxy teased.

But Foxy didn't know that Chica had some of strange boost of strength that increased when her determination did. Chica was not a quitter, and wasn't about to be defeated by a pirate, she wanted to prove to Fredrick and Chi Chi that she would win. Chica then motioned Foxy to come at her which he did without hesitation. Chica got ready to dodge Foxy's incoming swing of his hook and he missed. Chica then sucker-punched Foxy twice in the face, but Foxy punches her back. A brief fist-fight erupts between them as they throw and receive blow after blow for a few minutes before Foxy switches to kicking her in the chest and knocking her into a wall. Foxy tried to pin her but Chica pecked his nose making Foxy cry out in pain. This gave Chica a chance to punch him in the teeth where 3 teeth go flying to the ground. Chica may have been wearing armor, but Foxy's punches were powerful enough to make bruises on her actual body.

Foxy angrily tried to bite her, but Chica uppercuts him making him bite his tongue instead. Foxy's swipes his claws but Chica moves out of the way making Foxy scrape the wall instead leaving lines. Chica moved away to plan her next attack as Foxy turned and lunged. Chica didn't have time to defend herself when Foxy tackles her to the ground, after a bit of rolling around, Foxy pins her and punches her twice in the face with both his fist and part of his hook.

"DO YE KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? I'VE FOUGHT THROUGH MUCH TOUGHER PEOPLE THAN YE!" He roared.

Chica shut her eyes, her mind going back to how Bonnie had betrayed her and everyone else...it angered her...and Foxy was annoying her to no end. When angered enough, Chica was known to go through a very large rage...and Foxy had pushed her to that limit. Using an ability of her uniform, a small compartment opened up on her arms small discs slipped into the palm of her taloned hands before they spouted electricity around her body. Foxy is immediately shocked and Chica knocks him away from her. Fueled by rage, Chica got up and started to pummel Foxy all the way across the room and she clawed his face a few times. Foxy had no chance to fight back as all he could see were gloved fists impacting his sight. He was losing so much strength. Chica eventually then grabbed his hook and smashed it into the wall...where it bent into a twist, much to Foxy's horror.

"NO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Chica's eyes changed to black and white while she charged up some electricity into her right fist and slammed it right between Foxy's eyes...and that blow...marked the very first day...that Captain Foxy...was ever defeated. Foxy slipped to the ground groaning in so much pain. Chica crouched down and grabbed Foxy by his neck, just as Fredrick opened the door and came running in.

"CHICA YOU OKAY? WHOA...YOU BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF HIM! YOU ACTUALLY BEAT HIM!" Fredrick gasped.

"Pfft, he wasn't so tough." Chica scoffed.

They both noticed Foxy was in absolute shock, not even Freddy had officially defeated him. But he had just been beaten by a chicken spy, and she wasn't even a pirate.

"Ye...ye beat me..." Foxy said after catching his breath.

"Yeah, I can't believe you thought you would win! You can't!" Chica sneered.

Fredrick placed some handcuffs on Foxy in case he tried anything else then checked over Chica's injuries. She only had a black eye, ruffled up feathers, a few rips in her suit and several bruises under the uniform. Foxy however, was in much worse condition, he had a black eye, missing teeth, bloody mouth and nose, a few cuts on his chest and arms and bruises all over his body.

"I'm just glad you're safe!" Fredrick hugged her.

"Thanks, I guess the bear was much more tolerable?" Chica asked.

"Indeed, while it was a little hard to accept that he couldn't be a pirate anymore...he told me he always knew this day would come...and he's willing to accept modern life and use his skills here around town."

"What kind of skills?"

"Well I told him about the different sports...and he seemed to be really interested in boxing. What can I say, we bears love to fight." Fredrick shrugged.

"Hmph...he wouldn't last a day here." Foxy muttered.

"Neither will you, now will you finally listen, or are we gonna have to go for a Round 2?" Chica asked.

"Argh, fine whatever I'll listen. Why bother fighting anymore if you actually defeated me?" Foxy grumbled.

"Good, now then, under the No-Pirate Law of 2015, you are to be stripped of anything pirate-related and will be monitored from now on wherever you choose to go. You will be forced to wear a special leg cuff designed to keep you under our radar. Any trouble you cause will result in being sent straight to the boss himself. And trust me, that's never a good idea. Now, I want you to tell me, are the legends about you true?" Chica asked.

Foxy sighed, he had to admit one thing, this girl never gave up...like a true pirate. He was rather impressed...and honestly...a little afraid at the same time.

"Yes, they all be true. I traveled the world looking for the most treasure, defeating many pirates around the world, and even saving a few people. I'm a hero, not no criminal or villian...unlike Freddy Fuckbear! He's nothing but an evil brown scum destined to rot wherever he finally dies...and I'll shall be the one to end it." Foxy growled.

"So you're saying you actually want to see the boss for murder?" Fredrick smirked.

Foxy mentally face-palmed. Now with them living under mordern rule...he and Freddy could get in a lot of trouble trying to kill each other.

"I guess ye have a point...hmph, you bears always got away with stuff." Foxy crossed his arms.

Foxy immediately regretted that comment when Fredrick's eyes became black with white centers like Freddy and Chica's have. Fredrick picked up Foxy and slammed him into the wall.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH US BEARS! JUST YOU! YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, OR I'LL BE NEXT TO PUMMEL YOU!" Fredrick raised a fist.

Chica got in between them knowing Foxy would possibly die if Fredrick were to beat him up.

"Enough Fredrick, this pirate will learn how different life is now...won't you?" Chica sneered.

Foxy sighed again, he had no choice. Yes he was going to miss his pirate life forever...it was all he knew. But he also was aware that times had changed, and he had to adapt to it. And so he nodded accepting his fate.

"Aye, I will change my ways...but I'll still be a pirate at heart...it's what I grew up to be...just for me parents. I wonder if they know I'm captured...or if they're dead by now." Foxy said.

Chica and Fredrick had no idea what to say about that. They wouldn't know anything about being a pirate nor Foxy's true feelings on the subject. But they couldn't waste time.

"Alright Foxy, we'll let you keep your stuff...if they really mean that much to you. But you must change some clothes, this organization will provide you with furnished housing, money and some other supplies." Chica informed him.

"And take a damn shower, god you stink!" Fredrick covered his nose.

Foxy smelled his armpits and blushed in embarrassment. Fredrick then pulled out the tracking bracelet and attached it to his left leg.

"Now that that's out of the way, we'll take you to the medical wing...you definitely need some fixing up." Fredrick smirked.

And so Fredrick escorted Foxy out of the room and to the medical wing while Chica carried Foxy's belongings...what interested her was his journal. Knowing he was going to be getting treatment for awhile, Chica decided to give some of it a read, much to Fredrick's surprise.

"Really? You're actually going to read all that?" Fredrick asked.

"Some."

"You should get treatment too! You got a nasty shiner!" Fredrick pointed to her right eye.

"I've gotten plenty of black eyes in my life, it's nothing serious." Chica chuckled.

"Fine...have it your way. Sorry I wasn't there as quick as I should've been."

"I told you I was fine...hmm...this stuff is actually pretty interesting."

Just then Freddy came around a corner completely stripped of his pirate uniform, minus the bowtie which he was still wearing and now had on a tophat in replace of the pirate hat. He was now carrying his jacket after Fredrick allowed him to keep it. Fredrick and Chica were both shocked to see him like that.

"You choose a tophat too?" Fredrick asked.

"Why not? I must it's pretty stylish, and it goes with my bowtie. It's too easy to adapt to this life!" Freddy smirked.

The two could still sense the hidden evil and insane side of Freddy as his eyes flashed. Then Freddy noticed Chica's small injuries.

"Oh my, what caused this? I assume you had to tangle with that pathetic red mutt!" Freddy tried to hide his scowl.

"Yeah, but I defeated him." Chica shrugged.

That made Freddy gasp in horror. Not once could he defeat him...but SHE DID? IN ONE FIGHT? HOW? Maybe this was a girl was tougher than she looked. Freddy now felt a bit jealous, but at the same time...was impressed.

"My dear you got very lucky then. I can't even defeat him, and we've been rivals for years. I guess the shiner is a victory bruise eh?" Freddy smirked.

"I guess so...you know you're free to go right?" Chica changed the subject.

"Yeah I know...and now after hearing this...Foxy is nothing but a pathetic excuse for a pirate now. Being beaten by a non-pirate, in one day, and not even by me. Word will spread possibly and I can conclude by saying that's he not even worth my time anymore. Tell him I said that." Freddy said.

"I plan to...now go! Outside will be another agent who will take you to your new house...and...good luck I guess." Fredrick shrugged.

"Thanks uh...I shall use this opportunity wisely."

But Fredrick couldn't fully trust him, he got closer to the ex-pirate's face.

"Listen, if I hear that you are going around attacking people and trying to takeover the city, we'll take you down and our boss will gladly deal with you." Fredrick snarled.

"Your boss sounds like a nice man." Freddy smirked.

Fredrick now had to resist the urge to punch him, and just pointed towards the exit down the hall.

"Just leave, and don't ever let me see you here again." Fredrick said.

"Very well...he-he." Freddy chuckled.

After Freddy leaves, the doctor had just finished patching up Foxy and bending his hook back to it's normal shape.

"Feeling better?" The doctor asked.

"Aye, thanks lad. Ol' Foxy is back to normal...at least 80%." Foxy shrugged.

Leaving the room, he spotted Chica reading his journal, panicking he went to snatch it from her.

"NO! THAT BE MY PERSONAL JOURNAL!" Foxy snarled.

"Can't help but be curious!" Chica shrugged.

"This journal contains everything I've experienced. Every battle, every enemy, every little bit of treasure...and especially the history of me crewmates...before they all were killed." Foxy said, a tear escaping his eye.

"You mean you lost everyone?" Fredrick asked.

"Aye...I was the only one left. Even on Freddy's side, he was the only one left. Our battles and the weather took them all away from us...we grew angrier at each other, we just wanted each other dead already. Guess it's too late now." Foxy shook his head.

"Speaking of Freddy, he's already left into town and told us to tell you that since I kicked your ass...you're not worth his time anymore." Chica smirked.

Foxy only rolled his eyes, he figured Freddy would say something like that.

"I'm not surprised, but whatever, as long as I don't need to see him again that's fine with me. Besides...I'm pretty sure he won't survive a whole week." Foxy snorted.

"You never know...now I will take you to a dressing room. Any preferences?" Chica asked.

Foxy thought and looked down at himself, tilting his head, he had an idea.

"Maybe some shorts would be nice!" Foxy said.

And so in a large room full of clothes, Foxy noticed that most of them were the standard spy armor clothes and a few military outfits. Finding a section for shorts, Foxy settled on some old brown shorts that were cut up in a few places.

"Ah, these will do." Foxy said putting them on.

Chica looked over at Fredrick and chuckled.

"What?"

"You ever thought of wearing shorts?"

"No...bears don't need shorts."

A little while later, Foxy was able to leave the HQ and was given a ride by a human to his new home. The storm had long since stopped by now. While riding, Foxy observed the tall skyscrapers, the different business, people walking by and other cars. He had never even seen a car before and constantly asked the driver, who's name was Mike Schmidt, what almost everything in the car did.

"Wow...this be more complicated then steering a ship." Foxy rubbed his head.

"You'll get used to it...maybe. I mean we didn't supply you with a car." Mike shrugged.

"That's alright, I've had to race through many islands on my feet and I'm pretty quick on my feet. I could probably outrun this metal city thing." Foxy said.

Foxy continued to look around, he had to admit, the city looked nice during the day, and now he was interested in seeing how it looked at night...which it was almost time. He saw everyone's clothing, the types of cars, and kept wondering why they had to stop at red lights and go at green. Mike had to admit to him that he was actually a big fan of Foxy since he was a kid and heard all about his stories, and Foxy happily told him a new one to pass time. By the time they arrived at his house...Foxy gasped seeing which house was his. It was a small 1-story house with 2 large windows on the front and some small ones on the side. It was made of brick and had a fair sized front yard and backyard.

"Wow Foxy...that had to be your best adventure." Mike said as they got out.

"Aye, it almost was indeed, probably in my top 5! Ye seem like a good lad, so tell ye what, ever want to stop by for a story, just come on by lad. I'll be happy to have ye over." Foxy patted him on the back.

Mike wanted to scream in joy, but he kept his cool and nodded.

"Sure...and it was very nice to meet you Captain Foxy." Mike said.

"Anytime lad...but now it's Foxy. I'm no longer a pirate fox...just a fox." Foxy sighed.

But Mike put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Foxy...you're not just a fox...you'll always be the legendary pirate fox. Everyone in town knows that, you'll never be forgotten." Mike said.

This made Foxy feel a lot better. He smiled and gave a hearty laugh.

"Indeed lad, thank ye for lifting me spirits." Foxy said.

"No problem, well I should be going. We got another meeting back at HQ, I'll see ya around."

"See ya Mike!" Foxy waved.

Mike drove away and Foxy just sniffed the cold air as nighttime took over the town. This was a new start for him...and he thought it would be change for the better...maybe living in a pirate-less world wouldn't be so bad. I mean besides running into Freddy every now and then, surely nothing crazy was going to happen...right? Wrong...for this was only the beginning of some hidden treasures that Foxy was bound to find. As he walked into his house, he didn't notice a strange figure lurking on a hill across the street. The figure's red eyes could be seen peering down on Foxy's house. The moonlight flashed over him and illuminated his tall purple bunny ears. Apparently satisfied, the figure walked away out of sight...

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **I'm pretty sure you all know who that was. Looks like trouble will be starting sooner than Foxy thinks. What will happen? STAY TUNED!**_


	3. Start Of Vengeance

Chapter 3: Start Of Vengeance

About an hour later, Foxy was able to conclude that he was satisfied with the house, in fact it was much cozier than his ship. But how he missed that ship, he had know idea what happened to it. He had to find out, but he was so angry with being captured and interrogated that the thought slipped. He hoped they had just left it on the sand and didn't destroy it. Maybe they'd tell him tomorrow. He sat on the comfortable couch in the living room still trying to comes to terms with his new life. He pulled out his journal and wrote his thoughts.

 _"So...they finally caught me today. They've captured the legendary Captain Foxy...but not to kill. Apparently they passed some law banning all pirates all over the world. Why didn't I see this coming? Me and Freddy were basically the only pirates left around...and we were both caught and banned from what feels like our life...forced to start fresh...but it doesn't feel as fresh to me...not like the freshest clothes out of what they call...a dryer. All these new things, cars, buildings, colored lights making ye stop the car and go at their order, the clothing, the personalities, the...modern world. It will be difficult, but I've faced many difficult things in my life...and beaten them. Hmm, I wonder if I'd make any more crew-er-friends. I doubt that chicken wouldn't want much to do with me, yet she read this journal. I just hope word doesn't spread about how she's the first one to ever defeat me. Maybe I could seek her out for advice, maybe find out more about this organization she works for, I'm sure it's for a good cause. And she's pretty tough, I'd gladly make her me first mate...if she were a pirate. She has the courage, determination and bravery like a true pirate...I guess that's all I can know for now. And you know what, this isn't a fresh start...more like...the next chapter of Captain Foxy."_

Foxy finished writing down his thoughts and turned on the TV, now knowing how to work it. One of the agents had spread out pieces of paper on any electrical devices to show Foxy how they work and used some examples for the oven. Foxy was rather pleased with his quick-learning and decided to watch some TV, it was showing the news. A news reporter was talking about his capture.

"Just earlier today, the legendary fox pirate Captain Foxy has finally been captured along with his seemingly arch-rival Captain Freddy. The two were interrogated and immediately forced to be stripped of their pirate uniforms and are now living among us here in this city. While we won't give out any personal info on them or their resident location, let it be known that they are to be treated with respect, local authorities are expected to be watching over them and make sure they do not go back to their old ways."

Foxy rolled his eyes, he knew better than to try and take on the town...that was just asking for trouble. As much as he loved having fans...he didn't want to endure little kids bugging him all the time about his past. But it would probably come at some point. He looked out the window and saw it was nighttime already.

"Ugh, I'm not even tired yet. Maybe I'd go for a little run, if there's one thing me old crew knew about me, it would be me quick speed. No one could possibly outrun this pirate, the chicken got lucky because she was already ahead...clever lass...very clever."

Foxy exited his house and smelled the cold air...he was used to it. Whenever he'd find new islands, he always go for a victory run around it, he was like a red blur when someone would see him go by. Racing around here shouldn't be any different...right? Knowing he couldn't wear his jacket, he decided to only to stay in his shorts, he didn't mind a little wind smacking against his chest, it happened when he ran anyways. He was lucky enough to still be able to wear his eye-ptach and hook. He walked a little down a sidewalk looking at the different houses around him, some people were still up, others weren't. He came up to a little hill, where he could see a lot of downtown.

"Ah, this seems like a good time to stretch me legs." Foxy said.

He remembered a road back behind him that led to the outskirts where a private highway was built to take people from this side of town to the other side where Chica's secret organization was located. Chica had to use it especially on her way to her shifts so she wouldn't have to deal with havoc in the city. Foxy began to sprint through the neighborhood, his feet picking up speed the farther he went. He was loving it, the thrill of going fast, the wind blowing against him and the open road ahead. Thankfully there were no people or cars in the way. Reaching a turn, he could see access to a dirt road up ahead leading to the outskirts and smirked...time for some fun!

Meanwhile, back at the HQ, Chica was just leaving after packing some stuff into the back of her car. Fredrick came outside yawning and going towards his large blue truck which was next to her car.

"Long day huh?" Fredrick chuckled.

"You have no idea, I'm just ready for bed. Especially after kicking the ass of a legendary pirate." Chica said.

"Guess he ain't so legendary anymore."

"Well...after the stuff I read in that book...I kinda beg to differ."

"Hmph, well you can believe that. For me, he's nothing but a joke now...I doubt he'll do anything big around here."

Chica just rolled her eyes with a grin and got into her car. Fredrick started up his truck.

"See ya tomorrow, if ol' Fredbear has something much more important for us to do."

Chica just waved as Fredrick drove off into the night. Chica finished packing a few things and decided to leave on her spy suit until she got back home, like hell she was keeping the mask on. Leaving off onto the private highway, Chica ended up getting a call from her twin.

"Oh hey Chi Chi, you miss me already?" Chica teased.

 **"Not really...but I just wanted to know if you got to talk to Foxy!"**

"Oh...we talked alright." Chica said sarcastically.

But Chi Chi was too smart to know she was being sarcastic.

 **"What did you to him?"**

Chica cringed a bit hearing Chi Chi's angry voice...just picturing her staring at her with those sharp teeth and black eyes creeped her out.

"Well he was kinda being an asshole...so when I was interrogating him...we ended up getting into a fight."

 **"YOU GOT IN A FIGHT WITH HIM? GIRL HE'S A FUCKING PIRATE! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?"**

"He wasn't even that tough! He only got a few hits in before I pummeled him to the ground. That's when he gave up and accepted our offer...the guy is so hard-headed...how can you possibly like that guy?"

 **"Oh come on...he couldn't be that bad. How badly did he hurt you?"**

"Well I got a black eye and a few bruises under this suit. But it's not the first time."

 **"True...so where is he?"**

"Probably sleep at his new house...I don't know. I could honestly care less." Chica scoffed.

 **"Ugh...well I'm sure we'll run into him around town...uh...what about the other one?"**

"You mean the bear? Haven't seen him at all since we captured him. The guy seemed to accept this fate a lot easier and no one knows his location now. I sure don't."

 **"Alright then, I'll see you when I get home! By the way, I ate some of your pizza!"**

"Then you better prepare yourself for the biggest pillow fight of your life."

 **"Pfft, I'll be waiting!"**

Chi Chi quickly hung up on Chica who rolled her eyes. She hated it when her twin ate her pizza instead of just going for her own. She just loved to find reasons for them to fight. As Chica finally left the highway and drove down onto the long stretch of road in the outskirts, her mind traveled back to Bonnie. The day he defected from the group left a scar on her heart. What happened had destroyed their friendship and Bonnie marked her an enemy.

"Oh Bonnie...I'm sorry about your sister...but I just know that we had nothing to do with it. She's out there somewhere I'm sure...I just want you to understand." Chica sighed.

Since his departure, Chica had spotted Bonnie many times and often harassed her. Sometimes he would spy on her from a window of her house, other times he'd spy on her and the HQ. Chica could never get his red-eyed piercing death glare out of her head for awhile. Luckily he's never physically harmed her, though there were times she tried to hit him but he'd run off. Currently, Chica looked around thinking he was spying on her right now...or maybe he heard the reports of Foxy and Freddy and wanted to harass them instead...but she was wrong.

Far behind her, the strange figure, Bonnie, was standing on a large hill looking down on the road. His eyes scanning for anything interesting. His ears twitched a few times as the wind blew against them. He was wearing some dark purple rings on his wrists that glowed a light purple. Those rings held a sacred power that he and even his sister wore. He thought about her everyday...and hoped she was still alive. He vowed to never give up and find the answers he so desperately needed to find. So far, harassing Chica hasn't worked or spying on the outside of HQ, maybe he needed to get back inside.

"Hmm?"

He suddenly sees a red blur going down the street, it looked like a red fox. Bonnie remembered hearing about the news of Foxy and Freddy...that must have been Foxy. Bonnie thought he could go for a little run...and decided to show this pirate his power. Leaping off the hill he dashed after Foxy who hadn't noticed him.

"Arr, this be a nice night. Smooth roads too, I could get used to this place after all." Foxy smiled.

Suddenly he felt a presence near him and his ears perked up. Bonnie was catching up fast and was planning to pass him when Foxy suddenly stopped on a dime and turned. Bonnie screeched to a stop in front of him and the two stared down each other...though it was little awkward for Foxy.

"The hell are ye coming up on me so fast like that?" Foxy growled.

Bonnie didn't say anything at first...he was never that much of a talker. He was too busy examining Foxy, it sure looked like the legendary captain, just without the hat, jacket and glove. Plus he had a hook for a hand.

"HEY! I'M SPEAKING TO YE! ARE YE DEAF?" Foxy growled.

"I'm-"

Bonnie is cut off when a familiar red corvette races by that Bonnie knows all too well judging by his growl. Chica had noticed them and gasped in horror. Putting on the brakes she comes to a stop and looks out her window.

"FOXY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Chica roared.

"Why? Ye know him?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie looked ready to charge her car and Chica wasted no time slamming her foot on the gas pedal and sped off. Foxy figured this bunny was trouble after all and was going to follow her when Bonnie sucker-punches him to the ground.

WHAM!

Foxy hits the ground as Bonnie raced after her, but Foxy was already getting up. He bared his fangs and flexed his clawed hand.

"Ye messed with the wrong pirate landlubber." Foxy said.

He raced on as well and caught up to Bonnie. To the bunny's shock, Foxy dashed straight past him in a blur of red. Foxy looked behind him.

"YE NOT AS FAST AS ME LAD!" Foxy shouted.

Bonnie then twisted one of the rings on his wrists, a black shadowy skin started to spread across his body, his eyes going completely white, and his fingers and teeth sharpening into fangs and claws. Now it was Foxy's turn to be shocked.

"Shiver me timbers...what be this form?" Foxy wondered.

They were catching up to Chica and she looked back and gasped.

"No...he's...oh god." Chica rubbed his head.

Bonnie suddenly started to float in the air and flew straight at Foxy with a roar. Foxy side-stepped him just in time and passed him again so he could join Chica.

"LASS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Foxy asked.

"JUST STOP FIGHTING WITH HIM! YOU WON'T WIN!"

"YER JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YE BEAT ME!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"WELL I'M NO QUITTER!"

Bonnie raced up at Foxy with a punch but Foxy jumped away. Bonnie then teleported out of sight.

"AVAST! HE DISAPPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR!" Foxy gasped.

"You don't know what teleportation is?" Chica asked.

"I'M NOT MODERN LIKE YE!" Foxy growled.

Then Bonnie reappeared in the air clenching his fists tightly to his chest before shooting his arms out to the side releasing some black orbs.

"AAHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Foxy yelled.

"DODGE!" Chica yelled.

She swerved her car around and Foxy jumped in several places before jumping onto Chica's roof and lunging at Bonnie with incredible speed. Bonnie had no time to react when Foxy tackled him out of the sky and they crashed into the road. Foxy quickly grabbed Bonnie and punched him in the face stunning him since he was still trying to adjust to the crash landing. Chica screeched to a stop and watched as Foxy jumped back and summoned a red aura. Chica and Bonnie actually looked at each other to make sure they were seeing the same thing.

"Foxy? Uh...you alright?" Chica asked.

Foxy's eyes were closed and his head was tilted down. But as he raised his head, his eyes were pitch black with little white centers. His eyepatch lifted for them to see his other blackened eye. What happened next took only one second. In that second, Foxy had raced up to Bonnie and headbutted him so hard, that not only did he knock the shadowy skin off around Bonnie and into the ring, but Bonnie was launched far into the distance and twinkled out of sight. Chica watched speechless as Foxy calmed down, his aura fading, his eyes going back to yellow and a smirk forming on his face.

"So...looks like ye got some explaining to do." Foxy said.

Chica shook off her shock and gave him an annoyed look.

"Get in."

Foxy nodded and slipped into the passenger seat, but Chica looked annoyed still.

"Seat-belt ex-pirate." Chica groaned.

"Sorry." Foxy growled.

Foxy buckled up and they left back down the road almost to the neighborhood. There was an awkward silence at first but finally Chica spoke up.

"So...how'd you do that?" She asked keeping her eyes glued to front of her.

"I've always been able to do that. It's helped me with many battles throughout my life...it's like a gift I guess. Though I never had time to use it on Freddy."

"I see."

"..."

"..."

"So...who be that bunny? And what was with that shadowy form?" Foxy asked.

Chica let out a sigh, she really didn't want to talk about it...but felt Foxy deserved to know after he basically just saved her.

"Okay listen and listen good because I'm not going to repeat myself twice. His name is Bonnie...we were best friends...but he was pretty shy and silent of a lot when we were kids, I even got along with his sister Bon Bon. The three of us were almost inseparable, we did everything together. When we got older we eventually decided to join the secret organization. Just last summer, Bon Bon was eager to go on her very first solo mission...however...it was believed that she never returned. And it destroyed Bonnie who began to get depressed and angry when Fredbear wouldn't tell her where she was or if she had died. He simply said it wasn't for him to know. I tried to stop Bonnie from attacking Fredbear, but the guards attacked Bonnie and threatened to kill him if he tried that again. On that day, Bonnie abruptly quits the gang and expected me to do the same...but I didn't." Chica explained.

"So...that's why he hates you now?"

"Exactly, we actually got into a bit of a scuffle but my good friend Fredrick broke it up and attacked Bonnie for hurting me. He raced off and since then he's been harassing me sometimes when I'm alone...he won't stop until he finds her."

"Wow...that's...pretty deep. I know how he feels then...losing someone."

Chica turned to him.

"How?'

"I lost me whole crew during a battle with Freddy, I've been alone for years...just me. But I moved on and still kept my reputation. I'm not gonna let a loss like that keep me down...maybe Bon Bon will be found soon. Hopefully." Foxy said.

"Yeah..."

"Oh so what about those rings he was wearing? He used only one of them to give him that form."

"Oh those, they are these shadow rings given to him by a sentient and mysterious puppet who actually adopted him and Bon Bon at a young age. He taught them everything they know and made those rings for them. That form you saw is called Shadow Bonnie. It increases his strength and speed...and creepiness. But also gives him the ability to teleport and fire energy projectiles. But he can't use both at the same time, I remember that event all too well."

"What happened?"

A little smile crept on Chica's face.

"One day we were playing at the park alone and I dared him to use both rings thinking the puppet wouldn't find out...we were wrong. When he did, he turned into this horrifying nightmare looking bunny. I called him Nightmare Bonnie. He couldn't control his energy and started to wreck the playground. The puppet appeared and scolded us before turning Bonnie back to normal but let him keep the rings."

"He-he, I bet the scolding was worse than Bonnie's shadow appearance."

"Oh it was...you don't ever want to piss him off."

"I bet I could take him."

"You? Take on an all-powerful puppet? Please...an ex-pirate like you couldn't-"

"STOP THE CAR!"

SCREEEEEEEECH!

Chica suddenly braked hard and they stopped, she looked over at Foxy who looked very irritated.

"What?" Chica asked.

Foxy leaned towards her, his hook outstretched.

"Don't...ever...call me an Ex-Pirate again. Ye listen up lass, I may not be allowed to sail the seven seas ever again...BUT I'M STILL A PIRATE! I'LL ALWAYS BE A PIRATE, INSIDE AND OUT! IT'S WHAT I WAS BORN AS, AND WILL DIE AS! YE REMEMBER THAT! YE DON'T FORGET WHO THE HELL I AM! CAPTAIN FOXY MAY HAVE BEEN DETOURED INTO UNFAMILIAR TERRITORY! BUT HE BE STILL HERE!" Foxy growled.

Chica actually looked frightened and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Foxy backed off seeing her face, he didn't mean to scare her so much.

"I'm sorry." Chica muttered.

"Lass, I didn't mean to yell at ye like that...I'm the one who is sorry. I just don't like to be called an ex-pirate." Foxy sighed.

"..."

"Ye okay?'

"I'm fine..."

Chica pressed onto the gas pedal and they continued to get closer to a dirt road. Foxy knew Chica now felt uncomfortable.

"Uh...so what's the name of your group...surely you have name!" Foxy changed the subject.

"Well Fredbear likes to change it every now and then. It's current name is Golden Legion."

"Golden Legion? That's not bad."

As they drove into the neighborhood, Foxy pointed out his house.

"Me house be right here!"

SCREEEEEEEEECH!

Chica braked hard again with Foxy nearly hitting his head on the dash while Chica face-palmed.

"What?"

"So you live 2 houses down from me? Nobody told me!" Chica groaned.

Foxy gave her an evil grin.

"Looks like ye be seeing me more often then lass." Foxy said getting out.

"Like I feel like seeing your tail everyday." Chica scoffed.

"Heh, thanks for the ride. And let me know if ye see...ye know."

"Yeah...thank you. Wait...but why did you help me?"

"Because unlike most pirates, I'm a good pirate. I'd save anyone in danger, and they'd most likely join me crew, if their tough enough. You'd make a great lass to join me. Speaking of crew, do ye know where they put me ship?"

"I think they're gonna keep it on the beach and turn it into an attraction...some kind of haunted house or something."

"Ugh, me ship deserves better. Anyways, I'll be seeing ye. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, by the way, my twin sister would love to see you soon."

"Oh really? Well tell her, I plan to do that."

"Alright."

Chica drove away while Foxy headed inside the house. Meanwhile, far away on the other side of town, there was a house that had it's second floor lights still on, in one particular room, a female white and pink vixen was looking down at a photo, her white gloved hands gripping the photo.

"Hey babe you alright?" Came a deep but soft voice.

The vixen turned to a male golden bunny who stood by the door looking confused.

"Yeah I'm alright, just looking at this photo again."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"I hope so, I don't want to end up like Bonnie who's still missing his sister."

"Tell me about it. Anyways I'll be back in the living room."

"Okay."

When the bunny left, the vixen turned back to the photo.

"Where are you Captain Foxy? Where are you...big brother?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Hmm, white and pink vixen? Golden bunny? Who could I POSSIBLY be referring to? Anyways things will get more interesting as more characters appear and Foxy gets more adapted to his new lifestyle. STAY TUNED!_**


	4. Feathery Treasure

Chapter 4: Feathery Treasure

The next morning, Foxy woke up at around 10:00 almost forgetting he wasn't on his ship until he looked at the security bracelet on his ankle. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Aye, that be a comfortable bed, and this pillow is so soft. Better than me other bed. Hmm, ah that's right, I'm no longer sailing the seven seas. I'll miss those days, but I shouldn't be dwelling on the past...I need to move on!" Foxy said.

He proudly jumped out of his bed and let out a hearty laugh. He felt his spirits pound his heart with energy. He was ready to finally experience what this new chapter in his life had to offer. First he went down to the kitchen to grab some of the food already provided. Many of this stuff he hadn't ever seen before. When it came to the drinks, he was very interested in the soda stored inside with the water. In the end he decided on having a plate of chips and some soda for breakfast. Afterwards he went to take a shower and polish his hook. After putting on his shorts, he left outside and fell a nice breeze.

"Ah, finally a clear sky." Foxy smiled looking up.

He then started to walk down the sidewalk taking it slow, his tail wagging behind him like a dog. At least 2 people passed by and recognized him as Captain Foxy but were too speechless to say anything. Foxy only looked at them and winked. He passed by Chica and Chi Chi's house but they either weren't up or they barely turned any lights on. Having to sprint down a hill to enter the city, he was amazed by how busy it was. Cars were going in all different directions, humans and anthropomorphic animals were either talking on their phones or just walking silently. Foxy ended up getting several gasps or murmurs about him.

"Is that Captain Foxy?"

"They were't lying, he's really in town!"

"Woah it's really him!"

"Look at that hook."

Foxy just smiled at them all and kept going. It was awkward to most people that he was just casually walking around and not yelling or looking for someone to fight. He admired all the different shops and hoped to find time to visit them all. But right now it was more like a lone tour trip.

"Hmm, this place isn't as huge as I thought. But it's better than nothing." Foxy shrugged.

As Foxy walked down one sidewalk, he could sense some kind of trouble nearby. He walked passed a dark alley and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello mutt!"

Foxy stopped and cringed...he knew who said that. But he really wasn't looking forward to speaking with him...ever. But it was too late to run away now, plus he was no coward. He sighed and turned towards the alley where Freddy was inside leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. His evil grin spread across his face.

"Freddy...I didn't think ye show up much. Thought ye be out causing trouble already." Foxy said.

He stepped into the alley and leaned on the opposite wall from Freddy.

"Oh I don't plan to, I'm actually liking this place. The only real thing bugging me is that you are here and not dead!" Freddy growled.

"Well I don't plan to die until I'm old as hell. At least you get to adjust quickly...I'm still uncomfortable especially after last night." Foxy looked down.

"What happened?"

"Oh just some battle race on a highway involving me and this bunny named Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Did she win?"

"Actually Bonnie is a he."

"A he? With that name? And I thought Foxy was a stupid name."

Foxy growled, he _really_ didn't want to deal with him right now, his kept his fist clenched.

"Look Freddy, you're not worth my time anymore. I'm trying to start over, though there will be people who recognize me."

"AND IT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT ABOUT ME? I WAS JUST AS IMPORTANT!" Freddy raised his voice.

"I was actually surprised myself...but it's not my fault that you wasted more time trying to fight me than find treasure."

"Whatever."

Freddy then stepped closer to Foxy who stepped up to Freddy, their noses just inches apart.

"Listen mutt, you're very lucky I can't kill you. But if you ever get in my way I'll have the chance to pummel you senseless without hesitation. This modern life doesn't change anything between us. Just stay out of my way and leave me alone." Freddy growled.

"Same back to ye, watch yer back!" Foxy growled.

The two entered another staredown before Freddy shoves Foxy away and leaves the alley. But as he leaves, he looks back at Foxy and shakes a fist before finally leaving. Foxy just stood there rubbing his face. Of all the people to run into that morning, and it was Freddy. Continuing on, he found the local library and he knew what that was. He walked right in and saw a sign telling him to keep his voice down. Entering, he was greeted by silence as there were people at different tables reading or computers. The clerks were working at their desks and people and anthros roamed around the aisles.

"Hmm...what genre should I go with?" Foxy wondered.

Walking down the aisles he found books on pirate adventures and this perked his interest immediately. He found at least 4 books to check out and went to find a table and began to read, ignoring the amazed looks from everyone else in the building.

Meanwhile, Chica was sneaking around the house trying not to wake Chi Chi. When she had gotten home last night, Chi Chi had bombarded her with questions about Foxy. Some she answered but others she didn't know or ignored. As she crept down the hallway, she couldn't hear Chi Chi snoring or any kind of noise at all. Was she even in there? Going downstairs. she looked out a window to see her car was still there...strange. Then she heard a loud thud from in the basement...of course.

"I guess Chi Chi felt like doing a little training. Well I better go see how she's doing, as long as she doesn't ask me about Foxy." Chica said.

Going downstairs, the door leading inside was closed. But as she opens it, she briefly enters a large blue grid-like room before it vanishes and Chi Chi gasps seeing it go away.

"Damn it Chica, I was in the middle of something!" Chi Chi growled.

Chica looked over at the panel on the wall. They had a built-in training simulator for their basement and Chi Chi had it set to "Robot Throwdown".

"You know this simulation was always hard for you." Chica chuckled.

"So...I'm getting better at it. Those robots only landed a few blows this time, and by a few I mean 5."

"Hmph, I've only got hit once."

"You make yourself sound so tough...you mostly win your fights because you wear that armor."

"Oh please, I could've taken out Foxy without it. Hell even when we spar, I don't recall the last time you ever landed a hit."

"Who said I wouldn't this time?"

Chica raised an eyebrow at Chi Chi's smug look.

"Are you challenging me?" Chica asked.

"Maybe." Chi Chi crossed her arms.

"I'd hate to ruin your makeup sis. You care a lot about your cheek blush and eye-shadow." Chica said batting her eyes.

Chi Chi scoffed, it was true she cared a lot about how she looked...but when it came to proving her sister wrong, makeup was the last thing she worried about.

"I'll worry about it later."

"Alright then."

The two squared off flexing their talons and Chica made the first move. Running to Chi Chi, she tried to punch her in the chest but Chi Chi blocked it. Chi Chi then tried to kick her but Chica jumped up and double kicked Chi Chi in the chest, doing a backflip and landing on her feet. Chi Chi ran at her swinging her fists but Chica blocked both of them and tried to swipe Chi Chi off her feet but Chi Chi jumped up and spin kicked Chica in the head knocking her back.

"Whoa...you actually made a hit. Nice work." Chica said.

"Thanks...it's about time...but I ain't done yet."

"Huh?"

Chi Chi ran at her once again but Chica tried to kick her away. Chi Chi grabbed her leg and pulled her forwards so fast that Chica had no time to block when Chi Chi slammed her fist right between Chica's eyes and Chica blacks out for a moment, staggers back into a wall and slips to the floor. Chi Chi gasped in horror.

"Oh shit!"

Chi Chi raced over to her and shook her.

"Chica you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Chi Chi said.

Chica slowly started to stir and groaned.

"Ugh...my head. Wow...you got quite a punch." Chica said.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it." Chi Chi said.

"Sis it's okay, I'm proud of you. You really are getting better."

Chi Chi helped her up and they shared a laugh.

"I guess so, by the way-"

"Let me guess...Foxy?"

"Well...no I was gonna ask if we could find some books at the library."

"Oh, well then sure."

"Oh and meet Foxy later!"

"There it is. By the way have you seen your friend Mangle lately?"

"Yeah but she's been a little busy with her boyfriend...ugh that guys gives me the creeps."

"Aw come on, is he really that bad?"

"Have you seen that smile of his? That guy looks like a golden maniac."

"True, but he also is very tough. Springtrap was a proffesional boxer for 3 years and now owns a boxing club! How awesome is that?" Chica said.

"I guess it's okay. I just hope Mangle is truly happy...unlike someone we know."

"Stop bringing it up, it's bad enough that he showed up last night. Seeing him as Shadow Bonnie was just scary. I still think Foxy got lucky."

"I don't know, that speed you mention he had really came in handy apparently, you told me he got knocked over to the other side of the city."

"Yeah, but look let's not worry about him right now. Let's just get to library."

And so after showering, freshening up and putting in their usual attire which in Chica's case meant not the spy outfit, they took Chica's car and headed to the library...where they would be greeted by an unexpected sight. When they entered, Chi Chi's eyes were suddenly glued on a certain fox. She nudged Chica.

"Chica...look!" She whispered.

Chica followed Chi Chi's gaze and spotted Foxy in the distance still reading the books...he looked like he was enjoying himself. Then Chi Chi remembered something. She reached into a pocket and pulled out her beak. Chica rolled her eyes as Chi Chi placed it on and her eyes turned to blue.

"Chi Chi, you look fine without it." Chica said.

"I know...but I would hate to be insulted by him if I looked ugly without it." Chi Chi said.

"Suit yourself, but surely you're not just gonna walk straight up to him are ya?"

"No, I'll come up with an idea...let's just look at some books."

And so at least 20 minutes past before Chi Chi finally sees her chance. She spots him in an aisle looking at more books to read.

"Arr, these be the best books I've ever read. There's so much more, maybe I should take some with me." Foxy figured.

He looked like Foxy, he sounded like Foxy, he had a hook and eye-patch like Foxy...so no doubt it was the captain himself. Chi Chi took a deep breath and walked into the aisle, but Foxy hadn't noticed her presence yet. Some books she saw had actually caught her attention and she looked at the covers not noticing a glare Foxy made...he was curious.

 _"Hmm, she looks like a pretty lass."_

Chi Chi thought about reading these books and before she could even walk 3 more steps, a lone book at the bottom had slipped out of its spot and she trips. Foxy sees this and catches her just in time. But the force of him catching her causes her beak to fall straight off exposing her sharp teeth and eyes turning black and white.

 _"NO! DAMN IT! WHY NOW?"_ Chi Chi gasped.

"Ye okay lass?" Foxy asked.

Chi Chi looked up at him, he wasn't terrified or disgusted, he looked worried.

"Yes...thank you. I'm sorry you had to see that." Chi Chi said.

She went to pick her beak up but Foxy got to it first.

"So this beak is fake?" Foxy asked.

Chi Chi felt so embarrassed in front of him. How could she respond bravely to someone who has killed many evil pirates, sailed the seven seas, found many treasures and survived by himself? She gulped and tried to answer anyway.

"Y-Y-Yes, I was born without a beak. I mean I'm not ashamed of it, I was just worried about what you would think. I wanted to meet you." Chi Chi revealed.

Foxy gave her a warm smile before handing her back her beak.

"What's your name lass?"

"I'm Chi Chi, are you really the great Captain Foxy?"

"Indeed I am lass! Say ye look very familiar to this other girl I know...Chica I believe."

"Oh she's my twin sister."

Foxy's eye patch flipped up and down by itself and his jaw dropped. How could he be so stupid, they did look alike...interesting.

"I think I can see the resemblance. But look lass, ye don't need this beak to impress me. You look beautiful without it." Foxy smiled.

Chi Chi felt her cheeks warm up quickly.

"Really? I do?"

"Absolutely. It's a pleasure to meet ye." Foxy held out his hand.

Chi Chi eagerly shook his hand before looking at the books in her other hand.

"Say uh...could I sit with you over at the tables?"

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to have ye aboard."

And so they went to Foxy's table where Chica rolled her eyes again, she didn't think Chi Chi would pull it off. Then again, she did beat her earlier so things could change. She walked over and smirked.

"Hello Foxy! I see you're adjusting pretty well." Chica said.

"Ahoy Chica, it's not so bad, though there's still a lot to figure out around here." Foxy shrugged.

"Didn't know you were much of a reader."

"Oh I loved reading, especially when I was a wee lad. I miss those days." Foxy sighed.

"I bet...but surely you'll find some more good things about this city...or at least this lifestyle in general." Chica said.

"I'm sure I will, but I don't want to rush things. Though I wish I hadn't ran into Freddy again, god he hasn't changed." Foxy shook his head.

"You mean that bear pirate?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, that will probably be the only thing I'd have to look out for. What happened last night wasn't nothing compared to my years of battling that landlubber."

"Bonnie will never be the same again. It showed last night." Chica sighed.

"I figured, why would he changed? Nothing will be the same until Bon Bon is found...and to be honest, I miss her too! But I doubt she's dead...maybe she's undercover somewhere." Chi Chi shrugged.

"Or captured." Chica said.

"Hmm, there may be more to this problem than I thought. Chica, ye best be looking more into Golden Legion, after all, you don't know _everything_ about it do ye?" Foxy asked.

"No...but I've trusted Fredbear ever since I first got the job. Nothing has gone wrong and we've been so successful. I don't know..."

The three entered an awkward silence before Chi Chi cleared her throat.

"So Foxy...want to come over for a bit...maybe share some of your tales of adventure?" Chi Chi asked.

Foxy formed a wide grin on his face before nodding.

"Sure I can, if Chica doesn't mind having an ol' pirate like me over." Foxy smirked at her.

Chica's eyes grow wide went she sees the two make puppy-dog eyes.

"Damn it...fine whatever." Chica waved them off.

Chi Chi then hugs Foxy before realizing what she just did and quickly breaks it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay lass, I don't mind."

Chica mentally face-palmed.

"This is going to be a long day." Chica sighed.

Later on, Foxy was over Chica and Chi Chi's house where the chickens sat there as Foxy told them some of his tales. Chi Chi was very interested in them but Chica at first seemed unimpressed, until he mentioned how he fought some of the other pirates...especially during the tales of fighting Freddy. After about another hour had passed, Chica was starting to get hungry.

"Hey you guys up for pizza?" Chica asked.

"Sure." Chi Chi said.

But Foxy was puzzled.

"Pizza? What's pizza?"

The chicken turned to him shocked.

"Even though you were in the ocean most of your life, YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED PIZZA?" Chi Chi shook him.

"No...what it be like?" Foxy asked.

Chi Chi's talons dug into his shoulders in more shock. She felt more comfortable to physically touch him.

"It's one of the best things ever, and Chica is a master at making it." Chi Chi explained.

"Oh you're _too_ kind." Chica sarcastically replied.

"While I'm good at making cupcakes...you don't know what those are either do you?"

"Nope."

"Oh dear."

But before Chica could get started, Chi Chi grabbed her and Foxy next to her and pulled out her phone.

"GROUP SELFIE!"

Afterwards...Chi Chi remembered how her best friend Mangle had told her about he thinks she may be related to Foxy. Her parents had hinted towards it but they never fully explained it to her...but why? So Chi Chi decided to send the photo to her via text later that night. Maybe this would help shed some light on Mangle's probem. She had no idea how much it would help. A little bit later, Chica placed on the kitchen table a large cheese pizza. Chica and Chi Chi began to dig in but soon stopped to see that Foxy was still a bit unsure.

"Go on Foxy! You'll love it." Chi Chi said.

Foxy gulped, sure what he was given at home was good, but how could this circle of cheese cut into triangles be that great? Throwing caution to the wind, he took a slice and bit into it. Immediately his eyes widened, his tongue stuck out and a large grin formed.

"This...be...THE BEST THING I EVER TASTED!" Foxy shouted.

"That's what we all said." Chi Chi smirked.

"We sure did." Chica chuckled.

Foxy started to go on and on about how good it was. Meanwhile over at Golden Legion, the golden bear who was Fredbear himself was just getting ready to go home. He had just debriefed Fredrick about his shift tomorrow and the light brown bear was just leaving. On his way out he didn't notice a black bear wearing a golden hat and bowtie dragging behind him a blue bunny who had bright green eyes and red blushes on her cheeks. Unlike Bonnie she didn't wear the rings since Fredbear had them taken off.

"Ah brother Nightmare, you got her?" Fredbear came over.

"Yeah bro, she seems tired, heh. Not like she's done a whole lot lately." Nightmare chuckled.

Fredbear poked the bunny in the head with large metal claw making her wince.

"Indeed, alright Bon Bon you get to work cleaning my office, it's a mess. Nightmare will let you know when you're done!" Fredbear ordered.

"Yes sir." The bunny sighed.

He left letting out an evil chuckle and the bunny cringed. Starting to sort out some books thrown around, Nightmare spoke to her.

"Your brother will never find you! If he hasn't so far...maybe he's given up." Nightmare sneered.

"No...he'll find me. And he'll burn this place to the ground." She growled.

Nightmare then advanced on her yanked her up by her ears. She was only at his shoulder length when standing up, but Nightmare wanted her face-to-face.

"You want another pummeling? Because it's been quite awhile since I've beaten you senseless." Nightmare threatened.

The bunny watched as Nightmare took his free hand and curled his large metal claws into a fist aimed at her. She shook her head frantically and stared at Nightmare's huge razor-sharp teeth. Nightmare then dropped her on her butt.

"Now get to work bitch!"

Bon Bon says nothing and starts to clean the office, she had Bonnie on her mind the whole time.

 _"Say it isn't so Bonnie, you didn't give up on me...did you?"_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh! Looks like Fredbear and Nightmare have been keeping Bon Bon hostage for awhile now. She better stay strong until she can be rescued. Next time, Mangle and Springtrap will be making a major appearance and become more involved in this story. STAY TUNED!**_


	5. A Sister Tale

Chapter 5: A Sister Tale

Later on, the chickens showed Foxy the training simulator downstairs. The girls stood and giggled as Foxy scratched his head, clearly confused by the futuristic tech. Foxy's eyes just darted in different directions at all the colored buttons and screens.

"Ugh...typical pirate. Shocked to see anything with colorful lights and screens." Chica teased.

Foxy looked back at them a little embarrassed and his ears drooped again.

"Avast, what be this again exactly?" Foxy asked.

"It's called a training simulator, we had it installed to turn this whole basement into a virtual environment which allows us to fight against fake enemies, not real enemies. If we wanted to go anywhere here in reality, we even installed this teleportation device allowing access to areas away from town or in town " Chica said.

"Hmm...so you mean if I were to type in Captain Freddy, then I could battle him whenever I wanted?"

"Of course, but it would be a fake version of him, not the real one." Chi Chi said.

"Aye, that be good enough, but I can do that later. Are ye two planning anything tonight?" Foxy asked.

"Well we really wanted to see this new movie tonight at the theater." Chica said.

"The theater? I think I passed by that when I was walking around, and avoiding Freddy. What of this movie are ye seeing?" Foxy asked.

"It's a horror movie called 'The Bite'. It's about a kid who's constantly tortured by his family and after taking him to some pizzeria he gets his frontal lobe bitten off by an animatronic and proceeds to posses it, vowing revenge on his whole family." Chica explained.

"Wow...sounds pretty good." Foxy shrugged.

"I hope so, too bad they sold out of 3D tickets, but 2D is just fine. If we want to make it to the next showtime, we should head out now." Chi Chi said.

"Make sure you have what you want to bring, I'll go start the car." Chica said.

As she left, Chi Chi and Foxy turned to each other. They could feel their cheeks heating up, Foxy hadn't felt this feeling for a very long time...it felt good.

"I'm really glad you're going with us Foxy." Chi Chi smiled sweetly.

"Aw, it'd be nice to spend more time with people like ye." Foxy looked down embarrassed.

Then they suddenly just found themselves staring at each other and thinking.

 _"Could he really be the one? I mean...he's seems so friendly, but as long as you stay on his good side. But I can't look away from his bright yellow eyes."_

 _"She's is such a pretty lass, I feel really comfortable around her...could this ol' pirate really find more in her? Most likely."_

Their faces were inching closer and closer to each other before they heard a honk. They snapped back to reality.

"Oh she's waiting come on!" Chi Chi dragged him upstairs.

"Ah, don't let me trip."

 _"DAMN IT!"_

 _"SO CLOSE!"_

Getting into Chica's car, Chica glared at them.

"What took so long?" Chica asked.

"Uh...nothing." They both answered at once.

"Sure..." Chica rolled her eyes.

Upon arrival, Foxy saw many cars parked in the parking lot, and there were long lines at the booths. When they arrived at one of the lines, many humans and anthros looked straight at Foxy and gasped. To his and the girls' surprise, everyone started to move out of the way giving the three room.

"Huh?" Foxy was confused.

They all looked like they were either scared or they felt he deserved to be the next person. Chica and Chi Chi look at each other.

"Well this is a first." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, I guess we won't be late for it after all." Chica shrugged.

They walked closer to the booth while hearing several nervous mutters or just gasps. When they came to the man at the booth, he started to sweat.

"Uh...hello Captain Foxy sir...and your friends it seems. What movie are you here to see?" He asked.

"Um, three for The Bite please." Foxy said.

Before Chica could pull out money, the man had already passed over the tickets, much to their surprise.

"For free?" Chi Chi asked.

"It's no problem, anything for the legendary pirate." The man said.

Normally Foxy would've bragged or boasted about his accomplishments, but this was just...awkward. Foxy looked at the nametag on the man's shirt.

"Thank ye...Jeremy Fitzgerald." Foxy smiled.

"No problem, enjoy the movie!" Jeremy said.

Going inside, they faced deja-vu with people moved out of their way as they went to get some snacks. Again without paying, they were each given a large bag of popcorn with extra butter, and large drinks.

"Wow...this doesn't normally happen?" Foxy asked.

"Nope, come on the movie should be starting soon." Chi Chi said.

Chi Chi had planned to send the photo after the movie since that would be late enough. Heading into the correct room, they saw a lot of people already inside. Unknown to Foxy, one of them happen to be Freddy who glared at them from his seat on the opposite side.

"Hmm, so Foxy's been picking up chicks, literally...interesting." He evilly grinned.

Heading up to the top, Chica spotted Fredrick twiddling his thumbs waiting for the movie to start. They went over seeing three seats available next to him. Fredrick saw them and smiled.

"Hey Fredrick!" Chica said.

"Oh hey guys! Didn't expect to see you here!" Fredrick said.

"This should be good." Chica smiled at him.

Fredrick then whispered much quieter.

"How's the pirate?"

"He's been fine so far. Getting along great with Chi Chi...perhaps they may become something more." Chica bounced her eye brows.

Fredrick was a little stunned by that and eyed the two. Foxy and Chi Chi were already talking and laughing about something.

"I see...it's a possibility." Fredrick shrugged.

"...Oh no..." Chica groaned.

"What?"

"Look who's here."

Fredrick followed Chica's gaze and spotted what looked like Bonnie sitting a few rows down, his red eyes glued to the screen while occasionally glancing at his rings.

"Ugh...not a good place or time." Fredrick growled.

"Just say nothing...he probably doesn't even know we're here." Chica said.

Chi Chi had stopped talking with Foxy long enough to scan the group and notice someone near the bottom...Mangle and Springtrap.

"Hmm, maybe if I get the chance, Mangle will use the bathroom, and I can follow her out and show her the photo." Chi Chi decided.

Finally the movie began, throughout the movie, people were screaming, gasping and cringing. Chi Chi nervously dug her talons into Foxy's arm who winced at the pain.

"Chi Chi, my arm!"

"Sorry."

She let go and Foxy gently grabbed her hand to comfort her. They smiled at each other knowing everything would be fine. Unfortunately for Chi Chi, not once did Mangle get up to use the bathroom, so she had to wait until the movie was over. Foxy was amazed by the size of the screen and the clear resolution and sound. This modern lifestyle just kept surprising him no matter where he went. He glared at Chica and Fredrick who were smiling.

 _"I guess these landlubbers ain't so bad after all. They'd make fine additions to me crew...especially this lass!"_ Foxy eyed Chi Chi.

When the movie was finally over, people were clapping and filing out. Chi Chi saw Mangle and Springtrap already leaving. She excused herself from the others and went down to catch up. As she got towards the bottom, not only were Mangle and Springtrap already almost out the door, but looking to the floor she could see Bonnie's shadow. He was right behind her, the purple bunny just stared at her head and Chi Chi started to get nervous.

 _"No...not now please. Oh I got to catch up already."_ Chi Chi thought.

Without looking back she picked up speed towards the door and opened it, finding Springtrap standing next to the girls' bathroom waiting for Mangle...perfect.

"Springtrap hey!" Chi Chi waved.

Springtrap smiled and waved as the chicken scurried over quickly feeling safe.

"What's wrong?" Springtrap asked.

"Sshh...Bonnie..." Chi Chi whispered.

The golden bunny looked at the doors just as Bonnie exited, he angrily glared at them and Springtrap made sure to send the glare back daring him to do something. Bonnie looked like he wanted to fight, even seeing if anyone was around.

"What's he gonna do?" Chi Chi asked fearfully.

"Stay here." Spring said.

He walked straight up to Bonnie, both bunnies had their fists clenched.

"Stop stalking my friends! Unless you want to take off those rings and fight me one-on-one out back. We can do it right now!" Spring snarled.

Bonnie knew he wasn't as strong without the rings and Spring was a bit bigger than him and looked like he could toss a whole into the air...probably could. But Bonnie went for it anyway by swinging at Spring who managed to catch it and twist his arm. Bonnie didnt make a single noise but showed signs of pain before Springtrap sucker-punched him so hard he hit the ground with a thud. It felt like a brick hit him in the face.

"Get up!" Spring demanded.

But Bonnie just flipped him off and teleported away. Springtrap was very protective of his friends and was willing to fight anyone no matter how big. He was known to be a bit childish and stubborn, but was very friendly as well. He went back over to Chi Chi.

"You okay?" Spring asked.

"Yeah thanks, so how are things?"

"Pretty good, we've been getting new members at the boxing club almost every week, god it feels good to be the owner."

"I bet, you make a lot of money, when was the last time you were in the ring?"

"It's been a few years, luckily I practice every now and then to keep my strength up...heh...Mangle and me like to tussle a lot too!"

"She's such a tomboy, hey I need to speak with her about something."

"Alright I'll be out here."

Heading into the bathroom, Chi Chi spotted Mangle drying her hands off and putting back on her white gloves. Chi Chi always wondered why she wore them but it wasn't a big deal.

"Mangle!"

"Oh hey Chi Chi I didn't know ye were here!" Mangle said.

The two hugged and chuckled. Mangle had picked up a little bit of the pirate lingo from her parents.

"We were actually in the same room, but I didn't notice until it was too late." Chi Chi said.

"Oh okay, that was a pretty intense movie...and long too!"

"True, but it was worth it, by the way there's something you've got to see."

Chi Chi pulled out her phone and flipped through a few selfies she took of herself and finally came to the group selfie.

"Look who's here!"

Mangle took note of the red fox and her jaw hung open.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"No way! It's really him! But how did you-"

"I found him at the library and invited him over. Chica was the one who captured him in the first place."

"Well that explains a lot. You think you can get him to come over later tonight?"

"I'll try my best!"

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Mangle hugged her tightly.

Mangle was a tight hugger and Chi Chi started to wheeze.

"You're crushing me!"

"Oh sorry."

As they exited, Chi Chi was wondering why the others hadn't came out yet. Mangle and Springtrap waved goodbye to her and finally Foxy, Chica and Fredrick came out.

"Ready to go?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, tonight should be interesting." Chi Chi smirked.

"Why?" Chica asked.

"Oh you'll see!"

Fredrick turned to Foxy.

"I see you're doing well." Fredrick said.

"Aye, this place grows on ya I guess. But I still have a lot to learn...though...I still miss me ship...and the seas..." Foxy sighed.

Fredrick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who knows Foxy, maybe one day you'll get another chance."

"Ya think."

"I'm sure."

Just then they were surprised to see Freddy walk out of the room glaring at them and showed an evil smile, a smile Foxy just wanted to rip off with his hook. Freddy says nothing and leaves.

"Well that happened...again." Foxy said.

"Come on let's head home it's getting pretty late." Chica said.

"Alright, I'll see ya later guys." Fredrick left.

Back at the chickens' home, Chi Chi was prepared to tell Foxy about her surprise. After eating some more pizza, Chica had went into the living room to watch TV while Chi Chi talked to Foxy in the kitchen while she was preparing some cupcakes. Foxy took in the fresh smell and sighed happily.

"Lass those be smelling good." Foxy said.

"Thanks, just wait until the icing and sprinkles are put on." Chi Chi said.

"Oh I don't believe I can wait lass."

"He-he, oh hey Foxy uh...there's something I wanted to show you...more specifically...someone." Chi Chi said.

"Oh really? Who?"

"It's more of a surprise...but it may change your life for the better."

"Oh really? When were ye going to show me?"

"We can go once the cupcakes are done."

"Sure lass."

About 45 minutes later, Foxy began to drool as Chi Chi finished putting the different colored icing and sprinkles all over them. Foxy was about to take one but Chi Chi smacked his hand away.

"Not yet...let's get to our destination first, then you can have one." Chi Chi scolded him,

"Yes lass." Foxy sighed.

 _"Oh great another chicken shaming me...what have I become? Then again...I guess with her it's fine."_ Foxy shrugged.

"WE'LL BE BACK SIS!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Alright alright, don't need to yell!"

"Sorry."

This time getting into Chi Chi's blue and red Dodge Challenger, they sped onto the road and drove for at least 5 minutes talking.

"So uh...did you enjoy yerself lass?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, it was a pretty scary movie. How about you?"

"I enjoyed myself, this was only the first day. This pirate still has some difficult waters to travel, but I will prevail...like I always do!" Foxy said proudly.

"I won't stop ye captain!" Chi Chi mocked his voice.

Arriving at a nice-looking 2-story house, Chi Chi carried the box of cupcakes to the door with Foxy right behind her. Foxy noticed 2 cars in the driveway.

"Parents?"

"Nope...boyfriend actually."

"Huh? So we're visiting another lass or the lad?"

"The lass as you would say, but the lad hopefully won't be any trouble." Chi Chi said.

After ringing the doorbell a second time, Mangle finally opened the door and smiled huge when she saw them.

"Chi Chi you're here...oh these cupcakes smell wonderful." Mangle sniffed them.

"Thanks...so..." Chi Chi nudged Foxy.

Mangle turned to him and gasped. She looked at him up and down. He looked like Foxy for sure...so that means...

"Brother...I've finally found ye!" Mangle smiled.

Foxy's eyes widened and once again his eye patch flipped up by itself. It took awhile to register what she just said. He then examined her, she almost looked exactly like him in the face, just white and pink and wore makeup and gloves. Unlike him though she had no hook or eye-patch yet she spoke almost like him.

"Brother? What do ye mean brother lass?" Foxy asked.

"Come in and I'll tell you."

So Chi Chi and Foxy stepped inside and sat in the living room. While Chi Chi set the cupcakes in her kitchen, Foxy was still trying to comprehend that term she used.

 _"Brother? I'm a brother? But I don't recall ever having a sister!"_ Foxy said.

"I know you're confused, but I can explain everything." Mangle said.

Just then, Springtrap came downstairs and saw Foxy, at first he didn't recognize him, so with his over-protectiveness of Mangle kicking in, he growled.

"Who are you?" Springtrap asked.

Before Foxy could answer, Mangle spoke up.

"Spring this is Captain Foxy himself...he's my brother remember?" Mangle smiled.

Springtrap shared the same look Foxy had earlier. Foxy normally didn't feel intimidated by anyone...but there was something about Spring that made him worry just a tad. Spring looked from the two of them several times before he rubbed his head.

"I know you told me you have a brother and never found him...but you never told me it was THIS ONE!" Spring pointed at Foxy.

"I didn't think ye would believe me if I told you the great Captain Foxy was my brother." Mangle shrugged.

Chi Chi came over hearing the conversation and nodded.

"It's all true Spring, I'll tell the news to Chica later." Chi Chi came to sit down.

Foxy figured Spring was the boyfriend Chi Chi had mentioned...he looked rather tough and menacing...for a bunny. Foxy decided to speak up.

"Sorry for the sudden shock about this, I'm just as surprised as you!" Foxy shrugged.

Spring had calmed down and smiled.

"Aw it's okay, my parents used to talk about you all the time when I was little. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain!" Spring extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you as well uh...Springtrap is it?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Spring."

"So Mangle, care to cover the news?" Chi Chi asked.

"Aye, so Foxy pay attention. After our parents retired from the pirate life, they eventually settled down and our mother soon became pregnant with me. As I grew, they told me all about ye and your adventures with them. I was amazed by everything you've done...yet at the same time...part of me felt that they were lying, I mean besides the pirate talk, I look nothing like a pirate...but they did. I eventually started to hear more talk about ye and your accomplishments and wondered if they were really telling the truth." Mangle explained.

"Wow." Was all Foxy could say.

Mangle then smirked at Chi Chi.

"I remember Chi Chi always talking about how cute ye were and wanted to meet ye!" Mangle chuckled.

"MANGLE!" Chi Chi growled.

"Oh come on! It's not that big of a deal." Mangle scoffed.

Spring chuckled earning a glare from the chicken. Foxy blushed hard.

"I can't believe all this, so much to take in. I mean it's good to know there's some of my family around. But...what happened to our parents?" Foxy asked.

Mangle's ears dropped and she tapped her claws together.

"Lass you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Look ye don't have to tell me right now lass!"

But Mangle sniffed and shut her eyes before she spoke.

"They're dead."

This made Foxy and Chi Chi gasp, Springtrap rubbed Mangle's back and Foxy started to twitch a bit.

"They're dead...but how?" Foxy asked.

"Natural causes...it wasn't that far back, just a few months. Thankfully Spring has been here to help me through it."

Mangle had started to cry, and before Chi Chi could get up, Foxy rushed over and hugged her tightly. Foxy ignored the tears running down his back and he struggled to hold in his own, but he couldn't for long as he was crying too! Spring decided to give them some room and moved to Foxy's original spot. Foxy had forgotten the last time he cried. He had held it in when his crew was killed, but he's had no reason to truly cry since his parents first left him alone at sea. Foxy whispered to her.

"You're a very brave lass...you managed to get through these tough times like me." Foxy said.

"And that was just it." Mangle said.

They broke the hug and just stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked.

"I couldn't give up on myself, like when ye lost your crew. You managed to move on after awhile, never letting anything get in the way of your goal. And besides, I realized that I hadn't lost all of my family...there was still ye. And I wanted to find ye." Mangle said.

"And ye have. Knowing now that ye are my sister, I promise to help ya in any way I can...as long as Spring doesn't mind." Foxy said.

They turned to him and he smiled.

"Foxy, I'd never stop you from being around her. I could never get in the way of true family." Spring said.

"I'm sure you've taken great care of her...and I know you'll continue to do so."

"Absolutely."

Chi Chi thought this was the best moment she's ever experienced. She then decided to text Chica about the events.

"Best...day...ever..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Finally Mangle and Springtrap have joined the cast and just in time because next time there's gonna be some action. Let's just say that Bonnie has some unfinished business with a certain fox and golden bunny that will take place in the next chapter. And more characters will appear in later chapters such as a certain white mask fella, a sentient golden plush and three creepy little bear clones...STAY TUNED!**_


	6. Bunny Chaos

Chapter 6: Bunny Chaos

About 2 hours passed since Foxy and Mangle met for the first time and they seemed to have a lot in common. Foxy even told Mangle and Spring some more of his grand tales, needless to say they were amazed, even Spring looked like an excited little kid when Foxy would detail the events of his battles including the injuries. Mangle realized his brother was as brave as her parents had told her and the stories were true. She absolutely adored her brother for all the amazing stuff he's been through.

"I really wished I could've been there." Mangle sighed.

"I wouldn't want ye to have to tangle with Freddy. This guy is hell in brown fur." Foxy chuckled.

"He didn't look so tough to me...I bet I could take him." Spring scoffed.

"Eh probably, as long as he doesn't have his sword...too bad I lost mine." Foxy shrugged.

"You only had one?" Mangle asked.

"Aye, I've had it since I was little...I always worried whether it would break one day...but nope...it's lost at sea."

"Aw...sorry about that."

"It's alright lass, I don't need it anymore. I'm better off with me hook." Foxy said.

"How did you get it?"

"Oh our parents made it for me when I was 3, before that I just had a stub. Every now and then I'd have to switch to a bigger one...I think it may be about that time too!" Foxy said examining it.

"We can go look for one tomorrow." Chi Chi said.

"Thanks lass!"

So for the next hour, they all talked with each other for a bit and ate some of the cupcakes before Chi Chi had to leave.

"Hey Foxy I got to go...did you want to stay here?" Chi Chi asked.

"It would be nice...but I don't know if-"

"Of course you can!" Mangle quickly came over to hug him.

"Is that okay Spring?" Foxy asked.

"Sure no problem Captain, I'll go make sure the spare room is ready." Spring raced upstairs.

They laughed when Spring tripped and fell rather softly.

"NOT FUNNY!" He growled.

"Oh it totally is babe." Mangle smirked.

Spring looked back at her with a glare before making it upstairs.

"Spare room huh? Does he live here?" Foxy asked.

"Yes and no. Sometimes hr comes over for the weekend, other times he has his own house." Mangle said.

"So when he's here..." Chi Chi trailed off.

He and Chi Chi pulled off devilish smirks before Foxy speaks.

"He sleeps with you?" Foxy asked.

Mangle blushed hard and punched Foxy in the arm with a grin.

"Okay that's enough!" Mangle said.

"He-he, alright I'm heading back! I'll see ya tomorrow." Chi Chi waved at them.

"Goodnight Chi Chi!" Foxy said.

"See ya later!" Mangle said.

Once she left, Mangle smirked at Foxy who blushed.

"What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have ye told her yet?'

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's obvious ye like her, why haven't ye told her yet?"

Foxy knew she was right, he had a few chances to tell her...but he was worried. He saw the signs of her liking him back, but what if he messed up? He'd never forgive himself, he was a strong independent pirate, trapped in a new world of modern lifestyle, technology...and people. Mangle then takes him out of his thoughts.

"You're afraid aren't ye?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes ye are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes ye are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YE ARE!"

The were now snarling in each other's faces, but it was Foxy who gave in.

"Alright I am...ugh why do ye have such an intimidating stare? It's like Freddy." Foxy said.

"Eh, a lot of people think I'm scary, they think I'd bite someone's head off or something." Mangle shrugged.

"I see...uh well...do ye really think I should go for it?"

"Yes ye should, I think she's waiting for ye to make a move. Do it while you can."

"I guess yer right, heh, wow, we just met and had our first little argument, we really are siblings." Foxy chuckled.

"Yeah, but I ever have to get physical with you, don't underestimate me. I've trained in boxing and wrestling with Springtrap. He owns a boxing club downtown and I go their to either watch or spar with him. Sometimes me and Chi Chi go at it, I tried to fight Chica but I lost."

"Now ye know how I feel, she took me down when I refused to follow orders. But no I won't underestimate ye, and never Chi Chi that's for sure."

"Good." Mangle sneered.

"...Then again...no one said ye would win..."

"Is that so?"

Meanwhile, Spring had just finished making sure everything in the spare room was cleaned and neat. There was only a bed and dresser.

"It's not much, but it will do."

His ears perked up when he hears a few grunts and thuds from downstairs before his ears twitched hard from hearing loud slam!

"OW! GET OFF ME!"

"OR WHAT?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Springtrap smirked as more scuffling could be heard before another loud thud is made. Foxy screams in pain.

"That's my girl." Spring laughed.

Springtrap raced to the steps to see Foxy pinned on the ground by Mangle who yanked on Foxy's leg and nibbled on one of his ears. Foxy looked both embarrassed and shocked by her amount of energy. Mangle was a very hyper vixen and incredibly strong and brave. Like Chi Chi, she cared about her looks, but only when she wasn't dealing with a problem.

"Sibling quarrel?" Spring chuckled.

"Aye, it seems so." Foxy sighed.

Springtrap came down, leaned down on his stomach and slammed his hands on the ground like a referee.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! WINNER MANGLE!"

Foxy just groaned as Spring raised Mangle's hand up. Yep he was losing his touch...then again he wasn't ready.

"You almost wore me out Foxy, I need some water and more of those cupcakes. Maybe tomorrow we can try out more of Chica's simulator."

"Ooh, count me in!" Spring said.

"Aye, I've been meaning to check it out." Foxy said.

Around 11:00, the three were getting tired and decided to go to bed. Going upstairs, Foxy stopped Spring.

"Hey Spring I need to ask, how long have you've been dating her?"

"This is the first year."

"Well then let me just tell ye something, ye better treat her right for as long as ye two are together. Ye may be bigger than me, but know that if ye make her upset, ye will answer to me. I have ways of making bigger people than me talk." Foxy ordered.

"You have my promise Captain." Spring nodded.

"Good...so uh...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Mangle waved to Foxy who waved back and he entered the guest room. Plopping onto the bed he sighed happily. Things were getting so much better...or so he thought. Meanwhile, Fredrick was just coming from the store when he had to stop at a red light. He sees what looked like the brothers Fredbear and Nightmare chatting on the sidewalk nearby.

"Heh, did you make sure she did her job?" Fredbear asked.

"Of course, don't we always. Little brat has starting to put up a bit of a fight lately. I even let her take a swing at me, got a little bruise on my side here. Girl can punch." Nightmare chuckled.

"Heh, I bet you hit her back."

"Hope you don't mind...I gave her a black eye."

Fredrick was confused and shocked at the same time. What the hell were they talking about? What girl? Maybe he'd have to look into this further...something was going on.

 **Earlier...**

Nightmare watched from outside one of the bathrooms of the HQ where Bon Bon was just leaving with a mop and bucket. She had a few bruises on her and was sweating. She says nothing and puts the supplies back in the closet next to the bathroom.

"About time you finished. God you take forever."

Bon Bon couldn't help but make a scowl towards him and the black bear raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can just make faces at me bitch? You're sadly mistaken." He advanced on her.

Bon Bon braced for the beating but it never came. She saw Nightmare smiling evilly down at her.

"You know what? Just to get your anger out, I'll let you fight me for a bit."

Bon Bon looked up at him in confusion.

"Go ahead, take a swing, come on!" Nightmare shoved her.

Bon Bon wasted no time running at him and started to throw punches trying to hit him in the face. Nightmare blocked all of her hits and just laughed.

"Pathetic, I thought you were supposed to be a ninja like your brother...oh yeah that's right...I took off your rings and destroyed them...pity." Nightmare chuckled.

Bon Bon finally managed to punch him hard in the arm earning him the bruise before Bon Bon stopped fighting him and just started to cry, but Nightmare wanted nothing of it.

"STOP CRYING BITCH!"

Nightmare then sucker-punches her to the ground earning her the black eye. She starts sniffling as Nightmare walks away, locking the main doors behind him leaving her to wander around alone in the dark. She sat against a wall and wailed loudly wishing someone nice would save her. But no one was there.

 **PRESENT...**

The next afternoon, the group had gathered in the chickens' basement for some sparring practice. Mangle and the Chicken's were watching as Foxy and Springtrap duked it out. They had been going at it for 10 minutes now, and they barely made any hits on each other.

"Wow...you're pretty good. It would've been nice to have ye on my crew." Foxy said.

"Thanks...I can see why your legendary." Spring said.

Foxy nodded and sprinted back at him with a punch, Spring leaned back to dodge and uppercuts Foxy before kicking him in the chest. Foxy lunges again blocking Springtrap's next swing and hitting Spring in the jaw, but not too hard. Spring then slams a fist into the ground creating a small shockwave knocking Foxy back.

"Woah, he's pretty good." Chica said.

"Yeah, that's why I love him." Mangle said.

"You think Foxy has a chance?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well..." Chica had to think.

Foxy started to run in place.

"What are you doing?" Spring asked.

"Oh...you'll see."

Then Chica saw his eyes going black, she knew what was going to happen next but didn't say anything. Before Spring could make a move, Foxy rushes straight at him full speed, headbutting him into a wall cracking it.

"OOoohhh!" The girls cringed.

"Ow..." Spring groaned slipping to the ground.

"I win...but very nice work lad." Foxy smiled.

"Thanks."

Chica then saw that Fredrick was calling.

"Hey Fredrick."

 **"Hey Chica, there's something I really want to check out. I need you over at HQ."**

"Alright I'll be over there soon."

Chica hung up and turned to the others.

"Guys I'll be back, I got to go handle some business." Chica said.

"Alright take your time." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, anybody up for water?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah sure." Foxy said.

"Alright." Spring shrugged.

"I'll be up there in a minute." Chi Chi said.

She was busy doing a few things to the simulation panel, not noticing a familiar bunny materializing behind her. He stepped closer and closer to her while he was completely oblivious. Suddenly before she could turn around, Bonnie grabbed her around her chest and she screamed.

"AAHHH! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" Chi Chi shrieked.

She bit down on Bonnie's arm making him grit his teeth, but this only angered him more. He threw her into a wall and tried to punch her in the face, but Chi Chi ducked under him and punched him in the face instead. Upstairs, Foxy, Spring and Mangle heard the commotion and raced down quickly. Chi Chi had managed to dodge Bonnie's punches luckily. This was strange, why was he suddenly attacking them physically? Were his rings messing up his mind? The other three saw Chi Chi holding her own against Bonnie. But Foxy wasn't going to let the fight continue.

"BONNIE!" Foxy shouted.

Bonnie turns around just to get sucker-punched away from Chi Chi. Standing fully up, he stares down Foxy who bared his fangs.

"You dare ye show yer self around here? LEAVE US ALONE!" Foxy shouted.

But still Bonnie says nothing. Foxy remembered Chica telling him that Bonnie wasn't much of a talker...even as he grew up. Spring stayed behind Foxy ready to rumble. Mangle helped Chi Chi up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...he took me by surprise." Chi Chi said.

"I think we should leave this to the guys."

"Maybe."

Foxy and Spring waited for Bonnie to make a move. Bonnie then takes one of his rings and twists it a bit around his wrist. A purple aura consumes him all over...but not his Shadow Bonnie power. Without a word he dashes at them making the two jump away. Bonnie skates around the basement chasing Foxy before stopping to fire some purple orbs from his hands. Foxy dodges them before quickly dashing over and triple-kicking Bonnie in the face. Bonnie jumps back and dashes again at him, but Foxy side-steps him and Spring lunges at Bonnie. However the aura knocks Spring back away. The aura seemed only to appear if Bonnie kept moving, when he stopped it vanished giving Foxy a chance to sneak up behind Bonnie and tackle him to the ground. But Bonnie knocks him off just as Spring pounces on him and nails him in the face twice. Bonnie's aura comes back launching Spring and Foxy into the air and into the wall.

"Damn it." Bonnie muttered.

He then turns on the girls, Mangle warned him by baring her fangs...but they had no effect on Bonnie. The bunny dashed at them and Chi Chi pulled Mangle out of the way. But then Bonnie fires some orbs at them, hitting Chi Chi to the ground and Mangle towards the simulator panel damaging it and it shoots off electricity everywhere. Foxy lunges at Bonnie but the bunny air-kicks him back to ground. Spring was about to lunge when he saw the panel accidently create a portal behind Bonnie who hadn't noticed. Seeing him distracted, Spring charges Bonnie and tackles him into the portal making everyone gasp.

"I'LL FOLLOW THEM! YE TWO STAY HERE!" Foxy said.

"Be careful Foxy, make sure Spring is okay." Mangle said.

Foxy nodded and raced through while the girls tried to fix the panel. The portal had taken the three to one of the large warehouses next to Golden Legion HQ. The lights were pretty dim but their was enough space for battle. Bonnie of course could care less where they ended up while Foxy and Spring made sure to find cover seeing Bonnie go for his rings. He twisted one of them further and became Shadow Bonnie.

"Ah no." Foxy face-palmed.

"This guy is crazy." Spring said.

Bonnie charged them again and the two split up, Bonnie zipped around in circles trying to take them both out at the same time. Eventually giving up, Foxy sees his chance to race up from the side and sucker-punch him before clawing him across the chest. Bonnie retaliates as his white eyes grow bigger and he starts to shoot out lazers. Foxy is knocked back but Spring dodges them and punches Bonnie in the face.

"Fine then." Bonnie muttered.

Foxy and Spring could tell Bonnie's voice sounded very demonic and low with a growl. Foxy wondered why Bonnie always muttered whenever he did hear him say something, and it's only been 3 times. Bonnie scratches Spring across the face and kicks him in the chest.

"AUGH! NOW YOU'VE MADE IT PERSONAL!" Spring roared.

The two bunnies charge at each other and enter a vicious fist-fight. Foxy joins in by punching Bonnie from behind and the force knocks Bonnie to the ground and he skids a few yards away. But he jumps back up like it was nothing and created a large ball of energy in his hands and throws it into the air where it breaks into long shadowy lightning bolts rushing to stab the two. Foxy and Spring dodge them but have to escape some shadow orbs at the same time. Bonnie was nowhere near giving up...or so they thought. Spring swung hard at Bonnie but missed when Bonnie dashed behind him and punched him hard in the back knocking Spring into a large dusty box. Bonnie turned to Foxy who swung his hook at him, but Bonnie grabbed and twisted Foxy's arm before going into a rage and punching Foxy in the face 7 times in under 3 seconds before a portal opened up behind Foxy. Spring was just coming out of the box when he sees Bonnie kick Foxy into the portal and leap inside.

"This guy won't quit. Where are we going now?" Spring wondered.

He raced through and surprisingly, they were aboard the deck of Foxy's ship which was still stranded on the beach. It seems that the beach had been closed off forever with turned off security equipment surrounding the ship. A poster taped on the ship read: COMING SOON! CAPTAIN FOXY: THE SHIP ATTRACTION!

"MY SHIP! IT'S STILL HERE!" Foxy cheered.

"Woah, this is the ship? I'M ON THE SHIP?" Spring gasped.

"AYE YE ARE! But I think we got us a stowaway lad." Foxy growled.

They turned to Shadow Bonnie who was messing with his rings again. Foxy remembered Chica telling him about how unstable Nightmare Bonnie could be...surely Bonnie wasn't thinking about doing that...he was.

"BONNIE DON'T YE DARE!" Foxy shouted.

Too late, Bonnie turned the rings all the way around and his body began to change again. His eyes glowed blue, his teeth becoming monstrously big, his claws becoming larger and cracks forming in his body from being unstable. He was now Nightmare Bonnie.

"I'll end you." Bonnie muttered.

Strangely, Foxy and Spring could hear Bonnie's voice growing weaker...this form was unstable so maybe he was wearing down. They knew they had to finish this fight. Bonnie grew a dark blue aura and started to teleport around the deck forcing the two to run around avoiding him. Foxy thought about finding something down in his ship to use but he had no time. When Bonnie stopped and the aura vanished, Spring lunged and pummeled Bonnie towards the broken edge of the deck, but the aura came back and Bonnie started to teleport around Foxy giving him a few punches and swipes of his claws. Foxy couldn't concentrate and staggered around. Bonnie stopped and fire some orbs at him before Spring kicked him to the ground.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie muttered.

Bonnie teleported into the air, and released a large blast of energy cracking the entire deck, but Foxy and Spring dodged the cracks and as Bonnie lowered, Foxy lunged from behind and slammed his hand and hook down on Bonnie's head knocking him to the ground. Spring went to pick up Bonnie and throw him away from them. Foxy growled as his eyes went black.

"THIS IS MY SHIP! AND NOBODY WILL DESTROY IT!"

He then lunged at the weakened Bonnie and knocked the wind out of his gut. Bonnie's nightmare mode shattered revealing his shadow mode underneath, but that shattered too leaving only his bruised and bleading self. He staggered around trying to concentrate while muttering one last thing but he was too out of breath for it to be understandable.

"Ugh...where...sister...Bon Bon..."

Finally a portal opened up behind him but he doesn't notice it. Bonnie gets to look at them for one second before Foxy's foot crashes into his chest hard and he's sent flying backwards straight into the portal before it closes.

"YES!" Spring cheered.

"Excellent work lad."

"That was awesome, I actually got to battle alongside Captain Foxy...ON HIS SHIP!" Spring cheered.

"Calm down lad."

"Sorry...hey what was that Bonnie said?"

"Uh...I couldn't really tell ye, he spoke to low."

Then Spring got a call from Mangle.

"Hey babe, we just kicked Bonnie's ass! Don't know where he went though."

 **"Are you two okay?"**

"Yeah we're fine. We're on Foxy's ship, you gotta come check this out." Spring said.

Just then a portal opens up, the two raise their fists just in case but the girls comes out instead. They were just as amazed.

"Whoa...Foxy this is really your ship?" Mangle asked.

"Yes it is!" Foxy said proudly.

"AWESOME! I THINK WE JUST MADE HISTORY!" Chi Chi hugged Mangle.

Mangle noticed a several bruises and scratch marks on them but nothing too serious.

"Could we get a tour?" Spring asked.

"Of course follow ol' Foxy!"

Meanwhile, Fredrick was still waiting for Chica to show up and was walking through one of the empty halls. The bear currently had no jobs to do but he could still hang around if he wished. He could hear chuckling coming from Fredbear and Nightmare who were about to come around a corner. Fredrick pretended to be on his phone as they turn to him.

"Ah Fredrick, I need to see you in my office for a moment." Fredbear said.

"Oh okay. _Damn it Chica where are you?"_ Fredrick growled.

Following him to his office, Fredrick sat down in front of a large desk, Fredbear sat behind it and Nightmare stood by the door. Both Fredbear and Nightmare looked like they were trying to hide some anger. Did he do something wrong?

"So Fredrick, you're a hard-working employee and you've earned that hat for being one of my top spies. And being a spy for me means you keep quiet about a few things...like last night." Fredbear's voice lowered to a growl.

Fredrick's eyes widened, they knew he had spotted them? Uh-oh. He could hear Nightmare cracking his knuckles behind him and a bear growl escape his mouth. Fredbear sat there with his fingers intertwined.

"Of course sir...I'd never give out secrets." Fredrick said.

"I know you wouldn't...I KNOW..." Fredbear growled.

Fredrick felt extremely nervous under Fredbear's stare, those black eye and white dots. Fredbear then stood up and slammed his clawed hands on the desk making Fredrick gulp.

"YOU BETTER NOT! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HEARD, BUT IF I HEAR YOU SPILLING ANYTHING TO ANYONE...THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE SEVERE!" Fredbear roared.

"MORE LIKE FATAL!" Nightmare added.

"I WON'T SAY ANYTHING SIR!" Fredrick started to break down.

"I want to trust you, we bears have to stick together.."

"Yes sir."

"Okay then...you can leave."

"Yes sir."

Fredrick took his leave and ended up getting harshly shoved out of the office by Nightmare who slams the door.

"Can you honestly trust him?" Nightmare asked.

"I don't know even know anymore." Fredbear sighed.

On the way down the hallway, Fredrick saw some strange blue strands of fur on the ground. He scooped some of it up for him to examine when he got home. Finally Chica arrived panting.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Chica asked.

"Besides me getting threatened by Fredbear no, but I found this."

"Hmm, that's strange."

"I'll have to run some tests, but my shift is over and I don't have DNA testing stuff at my house unless I use what they have here...it may take awhile."

"Use all the time you need...Chi Chi texted me saying Bonnie got very aggressive today and attacked everyone."

"Shit...ugh, I'll see what I can do."

With that the two left the scene, with a curious Mike Schmidt lurking nearby.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh Mike what are you up to? Better be something good! Anyways, so Fredrick has found some blue strands of fur huh? Hmm...who could POSSIBLY have blue fur? Next time, we check in on Bon Bon again and the gang is finally given more clues to her whereabouts. Also a certain puppet arrives to help while Plushtrap and the little Freddy triplets will come later. STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **Also, HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY FNAF! And thank you Scott Cawthon so much for making this amazing game series!**_


	7. Lies

Chapter 7: Lies

Once the tour was over, Foxy allowed Mangle and Springtrap to fire what remained of the cannonballs into the water. Foxy had found an old box where he kept his past hooks, and had forgotten how small they were. He was showing them off to Chi Chi.

"What do ye think of these?" Foxy asked.

"Aw, they're so cute...to think you had them this small. I bet your parents almost regretted that decision." Chi Chi teased.

"Oh they did lass, but I grew up much more mature than you think. But nothing's wrong with having a little fun right?"

"True."

"While the ship may be a wreck from my tight with Freddy and today with Bonnie, she still stands proudly. I hope that one day she's restored to her former glory." Foxy sighed.

"Foxy, just know that we'd all pitch in to help as much as we can to restore it...we owe you after all." Chi Chi smiled.

"Chi Chi...I'm really glad I got to meet ye. I wish I would've known ye when I was much younger...and it would've been nice for Mangle to be there too. Ye and the others have helped me so much with trying to adapt to this world. I can't thank ye enough."

"It was our pleasure, we would've helped you even if you weren't a pirate. That's what friends do."

"Heh...yeah."

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

 _"WHY ARE YOU SCREWING AROUND? QUIT STALLING!"_ Foxy thought.

 _"YOU'RE BLOWING IT WITH THIS SILENCE! DON'T BE A WIMP!"_ Chi Chi thought.

The two just stared each other for a few more seconds, their heads getting closer...and finally, Chi Chi pulled Foxy into a kiss. They didn't care if Mangle and Spring were watching...which they were. But Mangle and Spring were proud.

"Well would you look at that." Spring smiled.

"It's so cute." Mangle clapped lightly.

Back with Fredrick, he arrived home and placed the blue strands in a little bag. He needed to know what they were and where did they come from. Maybe he could find some other method when he wasn't a work. He hoped to god Nightmare or Fredbear didn't see him pick them up...but he was glad Nightmare had seemingly dropped them, but what was he doing?

 **Earlier...**

Bon Bon sat on a bed inside a small room of the HQ. Everyone had their own self-made bedroom at the HQ in case they had to sleep there for work or didn't feel like going home. Bon Bon was given a special room where overnight she slept locked up in the room with chains on her arms and legs, but she had enough freedom to move around on the bed during her sleep. Her room consisted of a closet on the opposite side of the bed and a door on each side, but they were left creaked open a bit. Ever since Bon Bon was captured, she lost majority of her bravery and was now a nervous-wreck. Unlike the claims, Bon Bon has only been captured for a few months, during her first solo mission she was caught helping a bunch of humans and Fredbear had her brutally punished and forced to be his slave, with Nightmare constantly torturing her. She still had the black eye and a few bruises from yesterday.

"Why...Why did it have to be this way?" Bon Bon cried.

She was so scared to be alone this room, luckily she wasn't shackled just yet. The only entertainment she had was a small TV...but nothing was on.

"I miss Bonnie, I want him to save me. But where is he?" Bon Bon kept asking herself.

She suddenly stayed quiet when she hears footsteps coming close to the door on the left. Nightmare was probably here to torture her again.

"Oh Bon Bon...come and play for a bit. I'm bored!"

Not this time. Bon Bon raced to the door and shut it, but Nightmare only laughed.

"Clever, while I could simply punch through the door and yank your ears off, Fredbear wouldn't be too happy...however..."

Bon Bon heard sprinting and she raced to close the door on the other side when she saw his feet at the door.

"Lucky, you just love getting extra beatings don't ya, you little bitch."

Bon Bon grimaced hearing that insult, that's all he ever called her.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She yelled.

"MAKE ME!"

Bon Bon heard more sprinting and raced to the left door, but it was too late. Nightmare opened the door before she could reach the doorknob.

"NO." Bon Bon cried.

"Oh yes!" Nightmare bared his sharp teeth.

He shoved Bon Bon onto the bed and she backed into the wall. Nightmare came closer rubbing his hands.

"Now then what shall it be this time, a beating? A good roar? A puncture wound, A BITE?" He grinned even bigger.

Bon Bon said nothing as she just stared in his deep red eyes. Nightmare then snapped his claws when he found an idea and just extended his index claw on one of his hands. Bon Bon knew what he was going to do.

"No please! I won't slam the door on you again!" Bon Bon pleaded.

"Too late for that bitch, when I come to you, YOU LET ME IN!"

He then takes the claw and slowly jabs it into her back as if he was giving a shot. Bon Bon holds in her screams as he drags the claw down her back cutting into her fur losing some of it and blood trickled down as well. Some of the fur strands flew onto Nightmare's other claws and palm. When he finished, he stood up satisfied...well, not quite. Sitting her up, he looks at his own claw that's covered in her blood and fur.

"Tell me bitch, have you ever tasted blood? Surely you have on some team missions." Nightmare grins evilly.

Bon Bon nodded, she remembered a few times she's been hit in the mouth or fallen causing her to bleed and taste her own blood. Nightmare's eyes glowed with an idea.

"THEN RELIVE IT!"

Nightmare then shoves his bloody claw into her mouth forcing her to taste her own blood mixed with her own fur. She nearly gagged but Nightmare pulled out his claw quickly before he balls his claws into fists and punches her hard in the chest knocking the wind out of her. Some of the blood being thrown to the floor.

"There we go, that should do it. And like I said before, don't count on your brother showing up anytime soon. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Nightmare said.

Bon Bon was still trying to catch her breath as Nightmare wiped off his claw with the bedsheets then locked the chains on her arms and legs before speaking again.

"You used to be so tough. Tough enough to go out on missions, tough enough to fight, hell you reach my shoulder height. What happened to that Bon Bon, oh right, YOU'D SELL US ANTHROS OUT TO HUMANS!"

"I was only helping." Bon Bon cried.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE HUMANS! THEY'RE INFERIOR COMPARED TO US! Mike and those other humans are the only ones who have enough sense to know that, so they agreed to help us...as for every other human...FUCK THEM! WE STRIVE TO PROTECT ALL ANTHROS, NOT FUCKING HUMANS! ONE DAY WE'LL RULE THIS CITY, THEN EVENTUALLY THE WHOLE PLANET!"

Bon Bon was horrified, this organization was nothing but evil! And only she would know about it, or so she thought. For outside the room, Mike Schmidt has been recording everything with a tape recorder. He even made sure Fredbear wasn't around. Mike could not believe what he just heard, he had to get home and read back everything he just heard. Awhile later he found Fredrick and Chica talking about the blue strands but it was too late to talk to them since they were already leaving HQ.

"This place needs to be shut down...for good."

 **PRESENT...**

Foxy, Chi Chi, Mangle and Spring gathered back at the chickens' house where Chica was just arriving. Needless to say Chica was surprised seeing them all inside in the living room.

"So...what happened to Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"After I kicked him into the portal we don't know...but damn he was very aggressive, he used both Shadow Bonnie and Nightmare Bonnie." Foxy said.

Chica gasped and shook her head. He must have appeared as soon as she left...probably waited until she was gone. But why?

"Why would Bonnie attack so suddenly?" Chica asked.

"I think he's still pissed about me defeating him and getting more irritated with how we haven't found Bon Bon. He may think we're not helping him." Foxy said.

"I think that's part of the reason. It's also because I still work there, he still thinks I'm betraying him...well some friend he turned out to be." Chica scoffed.

"Chica...I'm sure something is going on up there that ye don't know!" Foxy said.

"But what? What could Fredbear be possibly hiding?"

A knock was at the door, and Chica went to answer it.

"Huh? Mike what are you doing here?" Chica asked.

"I have something you need to listen to." Mike held out the tape recorder.

And so Mike placed the recorder on a table surrounded by everyone and they all listened as it played everything Nightmare said including a bit of Bon Bon's pleading. They were all dumbfounded by the audio once it was finished. They all could confirm that something really was going on at Golden Legion. Chica felt betrayed again...the company that she's worked with for so long, was nothing but pure evil, and probably none of the workers knew except for Fredbear and Nightmare...those bastards.

"No...I can't believe I...I didn't know..." Chica started to break down crying.

Chi Chi and Mangle comforted Chica by hugging her while Foxy and Spring were full of rage.

"I knew something was up with that place...I couldn't trust it when I first got there." Foxy growled.

"Ugh...this changes everything. We need to get Bon Bon out of there NOW!" Spring shouted the last word.

"No! It would just cause panic and then Fredbear would have her killed before we can even get to her." Mike said.

"So what we just wait while they hurt her some more?" Spring growled.

Chica had stopped crying and she remembered what Fredrick had found earlier.

"Wait...me and Fredrick found some blue strands of fur...you think they belong to Bon Bon?" Chica asked.

"It's possible, let me call him up." Mike said.

Mike quickly called Fredrick who already sounded annoyed.

 **"Hello? Mike what is it?"**

"Fredrick, Chica believes that the strands of blue fur you found belong to Bon Bon. I have a recording with her voice and Nightmare talking about getting rid of all humans."

 **"SAY WHAT? SO YOU MEAN...SHE'S BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME? AND FREDBEAR LIED TO ALL OF US?"**

"I'm afraid so."

 **"WHAT THE FUCK! I'VE BEEN LOYAL TO THAT MOTHER-FUCKER FOR YEARS! AND HE DOES THIS SHIT?"**

Everyone cringes when they hear something crash to the ground over the phone. Fredrick had flipped over his living room table.

"Fredrick? You okay?"

 **"Yeah sorry about that...I just got mad. Does Chica know?"**

Mike handed his phone to Chica.

"Hey Fredrick, yeah I know. I can't believe all of this. He has Bon Bon captured...what should we do?" Chica asked.

 **"I don't know, storming the place would be a bad idea...hmm...maybe we should ask...him..."**

"Are you sure?"

 **"He may be the only one who knows. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything about it."**

"He can read minds, but I don't think he's been able to track them down since the bunnies didn't want him to. Plus he's not good with precise locations."

 **"Well, just let me know when you've figured out a plan...you try to get in contact him at least."**

"Alright then."

Chica hung up and gave the phone back to Mike. The group were at a lost of what to do, they didn't know how strong Fredbear and Nightmare were, even though they were bigger in numbers...they could still be defeated...plus everyone feared them. They worried about Bon Bon...was she okay...was she still even alive?

 _"Hmm...this is quite a problem isn't it?"_ Came a voice.

They all looked around, thinking someone had broken in...it didn't sound like Bonnie. Mike didn't notice a tall black and slender figure rising up behind him.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see Mike on the ground clutching his head, then they turn to the figure who was smiling. Foxy of course had never seen this figure before...unless this was who the "Him" they were referring to. It was a tall 6 foot sized puppet that was mostly black with some white stripes, he had stubby feet, 3 long sharp claws on both hands, and a white mask with tear tracks and red cheeks on it. Everyone but Foxy seem to recognize him.

"Damn it Nette you just had to scare him." Spring rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't help myself." Nette shrugged.

Mike picked himself up and sat down on the couch annoyed. Foxy looked to everybody seeing they weren't surprised like him.

"Ye all know this living puppet?" Foxy asked.

"Of course, he's a very old friend." Chica said.

"I assume you're that crazy pirate fox." Nette said rather uninterested.

Foxy wasn't liking the puppet's tone, but maybe it wasn't a good idea to piss him off.

"Yes I am." Foxy said.

"Well I'm Nette, an all-powerful puppet with magic abilities. I'm also the one who adopted dear Bonnie and Bon Bon when they were kids and gave them those rings hoping I'd wouldn't have to watch over them all the time since they had them. Though I'm getting pretty old and I'm not as super powerful as I used to be." Nette sighed.

"I see, so what are ye doing here?" Foxy asked.

"I heard everything...and you guys are right. Planning a head-on attack will most likely result in Bon Bon getting killed." Nette said.

Then Foxy made a big mistake.

"Ye sound like ye knew she was kidnapped the whole time but didn't do a thing about it." Foxy snarled.

And that did it. Nette suddenly lunges at Foxy and grabs him by the throat much to everyone's shock. White pupils appeared in his eyeholes.

"YOU THOUGHT I KNEW? I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL JUST AWHILE AGO JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED TO HEAR FROM HER LIKE THEM AND BONNIE? SO FUCKING LONG! EXCUSE ME FOR NOT FOLLOWING THEM AROUND 24/7 AND BECOMING A DAMN STALKER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BLAMING ME? YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TRULY ALONE LIKE BON BON IS RIGHT NOW!"

But that's when Nette took it too far as well. Foxy shoved Nette away and stood up with his eyes going black.

"YES I DO! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE! I LOST EVERYONE YEARS AGO ON ME SHIP! EVERYONE! I WAS ALONE FOR A LONG TIME! NO ONE TO TALK TO! NO ONE TO HANG AROUND! NO ONE TO LET ME KNOW IF I WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING! BON BON IS SCARED, AND SO WAS I! AND I STILL AM!"

This shocked Nette and everyone else...Foxy would never admit to being scared...but he just did. Nette was speechless as Foxy continued to yell looking at everyone. Tears streamed down his face.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I WAS SCARED SINCE MY PARENTS LEFT! I WAS SCARED TO BE ALONE, SCARED TO FIGHT, SCARED TO TRAVEL! **I WAS SCARED, SCARED FUCKING SCARED! I'M A FUCKING COWARD! NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! I KNOW HOW SHE FEELS! SHE'S FEELING THE SAME AS ME! DON'T YE FUCKING DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT BEING ALONE! AND I'M VOWING TO SAVE HER! SAVE HER FROM WHAT I WENT THROUGH! I WILL MAKE SURE SHE PULLS THROUGH LIKE I DID! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"**

Foxy finished and just stood their breathing heavily. It took 5 minutes...a whole 5 minutes for Foxy to calm down. The whole house was silent and everyone had possibly the biggest horrified faces they could manage. Nette had backed away feeling ashamed and defeated on the subject. Foxy looked at the others, Mike was pale in the face, Spring was far back tugging on his ears, Chica and Chi Chi were hugging each other in fear, and Mangle covered her mouth with her hands. He felt a little bad for scaring them, but he felt so much more weight lifted off his shoulders after that.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

Nette held up a hand silencing him.

"No Foxy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started this...plus you had no idea. You deserved a much better explanation...I deserved all of that." Nette said.

"Foxy? You okay?" Mangle asked.

"Aye lass...I just snapped." Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

Foxy sat back down rubbing his head. Nette leaned down and placed his claws on his shoulders.

"Foxy...we'll get her back. I don't know how long it will take...but we'll get her." Nette said.

"Do ye have some kind of plan?" Foxy asked.

Nette looked back at everyone who still looked terrified.

"Uh...let's let them calm down first."

Foxy then breaks down into crying and Nette hugs him. Eventually the others get out of their shock and join in on the hug. None of them were mad, they were just surprised by how much anger he had in him. An hour later, Nette decided to let everyone know about the plan.

"So I figured we have someone find out the secrets from the inside, but not on the first try. We need to give more assurance to Bon Bon and slowly tell the other workers about the truth of the legion. I fear it may take at least a week...until then we'll make sure Bon Bon's safety is secured. Chica, you and Fredrick keep doing your jobs and let the junior men takeover the plan. Mike can start to tell everyone about the truth while you guys eventually join in on that." Nette explained.

"Okay who are these juinors?" Chica asked.

"I believe that answer will be in the form of Springtrap's next phone call, his ringtone being a Sonic song." Nette smirked.

"What? What does my phone have to do with-"

 _"Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, got to follow my rainbow!"_

Spring pulled out his phone and everyone giggles.

"Shut up, it's a good song."

He answers it.

"Hello?"

 **"BRO! IT'S ME PLUSH!"**

"Oh god...what do you want?"

 **"Dude me and the Fazzy Triplets were coming over to visit again! Is it a bad time?"**

Springtrap looked up at Nette who squinted his eyes. Spring sighed.

"Nope, we could actually use you guys for something."

 **"Let me guess, spy work?"**

"Something like that yeah!"

 **"Ah yeah we're on it! Oh the trio want to say hi!"**

 **"HEY SPRING!"**

 **"HIYA SPRING!"**

 **"HEY BIG MOUTH SPRING!"**

Spring growled when he said that.

"Yeah whatever, when are you guys coming over?"

 **"Probably tomorrow."**

"Fine...just don't act up when you get here. We have some very serious business and stress going on right now."

 **"We'll try...he-he."**

They hung up and Spring growled at Nette.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THEM?"

"When I said junior team...I meant your little brother and the bear triplets that most of us know can get the job done." Nette smirked.

"Who are they exactly?" Foxy asked.

"My little brothers' name is Plush but he likes to be called Plushtrap because people say he looks like a small plush version of me. Meanwhile the terror triplets are assumed to be the little brothers of Captain Freddy and even they look like small nightmarish versions of him."

This alarmed Foxy and nearly gave him a headache.

"FREDDY HAS BROTHERS? HE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THEM!"

"He probably never knew since like you and Mangle's parents, they had the triplets long after they retired from being pirates and died about 10 years later. Plush and me agreed to let our parents adopt them soon after. Those three bears don't even like Freddy because he's an evil pirate. They actually hoped you'd kill him for all he's felt they were betrayed and didn't want to stain the Fazbear name by acknowledging him." Spring explained.

Foxy was surprised, maybe these guys weren't as bad as he thought.

"So...are they troublesome?"

Spring only gave Foxy a deadpan look confirming his suspicions.

"Oh fuck."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **He-he, ah yeah, things are just getting better and better. Finally the puppet has arrived, but it's now time for Plushtrap and the bear triplets to shine. I'm afraid there's only 2 chapters left, just a heads up! Next time, Plushtrap and the bear triplets arrive to provide their undercover skills and find Bon Bon. And finally, Foxy and Freddy decide to have their final battle down at Springtrap's boxing club! Who will become the true legendary pirate? STAY TUNED!**_


	8. Settling Scores

Chapter 8: Settling Scores

When everyone decided to get head home, Chi Chi thought about staying over Foxy's house for the night which Chica didn't mind. Mike had went home to figure out any good strategies and back-up plans. Nette left to listen to his music which played next to the box he had. And Spring and Mangle had went off to bed...though Spring was still annoyed. He had his back towards Mangle when they laid down.

"Ugh...it's gonna be hell by the time they get here. They're nothing but trouble." Spring groaned.

"But they are the best chance we have. Everything will be fine. I mean, what have they done to annoy you?" Mangle asked.

"Just call me names, run around screaming, fighting each other and trying to scare me."

"How old are they?"

"They're 10! How can we trust 10 year old kids to do anything?"

"Nothing is impossible Spring, just calm down. Everything will be solved eventually."

"Define eventually."

Mangle went silent and Spring suddenly felt guilty. He turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Mangle...I just didn't think we'd get roped into this."

"No I'm not sad...just worried."

Spring rubbed her head and she giggled.

"Oh stop that!"

"You gonna make me?"

Mangle smirks and pounces on top of him and they start making out. Eventually they stopped and shared evil grins.

"Hey Spring, I think there's a way to cheer you up."

"Oh really? Let's see if it can."

Meanwhile, Chi Chi was sleeping with Foxy in his bed, they were turned towards each other. Chi Chi was sliding a sharp claw up and down Foxy's chest.

"Foxy...thanks for the tour of the ship. It was awesome!" Chi Chi said.

"No problem lass, it felt good to have people with me on my ship again...as long as it's not Freddy."

"I wish I could fight him."

"Oh no lass, Freddy is no one easy to defeat, though we've battled so many times that I know all of his moves."

"Foxy look, I know you think you are a coward...but none of us think that you are. Not after all the stuff you went through...you may have been a little nervous...but you managed to overcome all of your obstacles. None of us could ever do what you did, if we ever said we could, we'd be just lying to your face. You are the bravest one of us all. We all want to rescue Bon Bon...but we need your help." Chi Chi said.

"Aye, I know I'll do whatever I can to help. We'll take down that legion, and form a new one...one ran by a much better and suitable person." Foxy said.

"Thank you, we don't know what we could've done without you being here...it's like it was really supposed to happen."

"Perhaps it was..."

Chi Chi then pulls him into another kiss, it was a very good feeling to Foxy. He pulled Chi Chi on top of him and they giggled.

"I love you Foxy."

"I love ye too Chi Chi."

They just stared at each other with big grins...both knowing what they wanted to do next.

"So Captain...I believe you have one last mission tonight." Chi Chi poked his nose.

"Aye, I'll gladly accept this mission." Foxy purrs.

Meanwhile again, Chica was sitting on her bed looking through a scrapbook of pictures of her, Bonnie and Bon Bon. One was a picture of them having a picnic and Bonnie trying to lick peanut butter off his nose. Another picture showed them wearing costumes for Halloween, Bon Bon had the most candy. A third picture showed them simply making silly faces. Chica missed these days...and knew she'd never have them again...at least she thought that way.

"I miss the old days...I just want them back." Chica sighed.

She then thought about Foxy, he was no replacement of Bonnie that's for sure. He was just...okay, someone to talk to she guessed. Though he has been really helpful, stood up for himself in front of Nette and even protected her sister from Bonnie. He was...just okay. She really hoped to god that Bonnie wouldn't try to hurt her overnight. Putting the book away, she ended up crying herself to sleep thinking of the memories.

The next afternoon, Fredrick was glad not to have a shift until later that day and was busy eating a sandwich in the kitchen. Just as he was about to take the last bite, he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Fredrick called out.

Opening the door he had to look down to see 4 small anthros standing there with big grins on their faces. Fredrick recognized them and face-palmed. Standing there was a golden bunny who looked similar to Spring, only with sharp teeth with a few brown spots all over his body. Behind him were three nightmarish looking bears wearing tophats and bowties. They had a few black spots on their body as well as sharp teeth and claws. The only way to tell them apart were the different-colored pupils in their black eye-balls. The blue-pupil one was named Ted, the yellow-pupil one was named Ded, and the red-pupil one was ironically named Red. The four were up to Fredrick's hip in height.

"Ugh, Plush and the terror triplets. What the hell do you guys want?" Fredrick sneered.

"Well we were originally here to visit, but apparently my brother wants us to do a job for him. Ya think you can take us to his house?" Plush asked.

"Yeah sure, I hope they've figured something out by now." Fredrick said.

Going to get his keys, Red and Ded began to argue. They were very immature compared to Ted who often got annoyed by their stupidity. Plush however was the true smart one and the oldest so the bears looked up to the bunny. Plush was very clever and willing to do whatever it took to get his way and many considered him evil. Ted was the leader of the trio of bears and most level-headed one, Ded was the naive and happiest of the bears constantly trying to see the positives in things but whined a lot and was lazy. Red was the grumpy and tough one of the trio, always picking fights with his brothers and thinking he was the best one and swore more often than the others.

"I'm the one calling shotgun!" Ded cheered.

"No I am asshole!" Red snarled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Red tackles Ded and the two roll around fighting.

"Ugh, my brothers are such idiots." Ted face-palmed.

"Testify." Plush rolled his eyes.

Fredrick came back and stopped the fighting by stomping his foot.

"That's enough, let's go already."

And so Plush ended up getting the front while Ted kept his brothers away from each other by sitting between them in the back. They stayed mostly quiet during the ride, until Fredrick called Spring.

"Hey Spring!"

 **"Yeah? What's up?"**

"Your worst nightmares are here, I'm dropping them off at your house. I was going to call the others so we can discuss what we're gonna do."

 **"Ugh...already huh? Alright fine."**

Fredrick smirked seeing he had offended the small gang for calling them nightmares.

"We're not that bad are we?" Ted asked.

"Yeah basically." Plush shrugged.

I'd make a perfect nightmare." Red scoffed.

"Oh please, I'm the better one." Ded said.

"Wanna prove it?"

They pause seeing Fredrick's eyes go black from the rearview mirror and they slump into the seat. Upon arrival, he saw that Spring had already gathered the others over. Spring of course was extremely annoyed to have them over already. And so after the little gang met Foxy and chatted a bit with the others including Plush teasing Spring for finally finding a girl and the bears complementing Foxy's success and finding a girl, Nette finally laid out the plan.

"Okay everyone listen up, starting on the next shifts, Plush's gang will hide with Chica and Fredrick when they go to work. Mike will guide them to the location where Bon Bon is held. We don't need to alarm her so much the first time...so I want you guys to keep her safe, help her feel comfortable, send her some food and drinks if you can. You also need to find out more facts on the plans that Fredbear has...and make sure Nightmare doesn't get you guys caught." Nette explained.

"They're some air vents all around the HQ, so those can be helpful." Chica said.

"Bon Bon needs to know that we're still figuring out a perfect plan to bust her out of their and shut the place down, maybe somehow without Fredbear and Nightmare knowing. We also need to make sure everyone in the company knows...and even though you guys may not like it, we need to recruit Bonnie." Nette said.

Foxy and Spring growled and the chickens turn away feeling uncomfortable. Spring and the others noticed that Plush and the bears looked more serious and hadn't once goofed around or cracked a joke during the explanation, thing is they knew how serious this was and didn't want Bon Bon to be killed.

"We'll do whatever it takes...should be fun though." Plush said.

He turned to the bears who nodded in agreement. Nette clapped cheerfully.

"Excellent, now then...let's get to work."

And so for the whole next week, Fredrick and Chica manage to sneak the small gang in and with the guidance of Mike they would travel through the air vents and end up at one of the doors leading into Bon Bon's room. The first time, Bon Bon was completely terrified but Plush's gang managed to explain to her that they were not going to hurt her, instead keep her company whenever Nightmare wasn't around...though they couldn't defeat Nightmare on their own so sometimes they were forced to hide whenever Nightmare came to either scare her, hit her, or give her a job. The gang would sneak in a few cupcakes, pizza, soda or more water. Sometimes they managed to fool Nightmare into thinking she was working by putting a sign on the doors saying: AT WORK. By Friday night, Bon Bon was very pleased with them.

"Thank you guys for everything." Bon Bon smiled.

"No problem, and we promise, Bonnie will come looking for you." Plush said.

Bon Bon smiled as Plush hugged her. Ted was looking at his last cupcake.

"Ugh...I don't think I can eat another one." Ted sighed.

"Then give it to me, I'll eat it." Ded said.

Then Red knocked him over.

"Oh no you don't! That cupcake is mine!" Red snarled.

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"NO! MINE!"

"WHY YOU-"

Red tackles Ded onto the ground where they start fighting for about the 10th time since they've been visiting her. Bon Bon always thought it was funny."

"Idiots." Plush face-palmed.

"This is what I got to deal with every day." Ted sighed.

Throughout that same week, Foxy and Mangle had spent more time getting closer as well as Foxy with Chi Chi. He was shown many newer things around town and even got to talk more with Plush's gang. Now he knew why they were so troublesome and annoyed Spring to no end. He allowed them to stay over his house so Spring wouldn't end up killing them before the mission was over. Spring had invited Foxy to check out his anthro-only boxing club, maybe they'd spar on occasion which he agreed to. Despite having a hook, he managed to fit a glove over the hook and was still usable for punching after he tested it out. That Saturday afternoon, Foxy, Chica, Mangle and Chi Chi were just walking into the club with Spring when they saw Freddy talking with a few people inside...Foxy growled.

"Oh ye got to be kidding me...he's here?" Foxy said.

"He was never on the list...might have just entered then." Spring said.

Freddy noticed Foxy and smirked before coming over...Foxy knew what might have been coming.

"Foxy...didn't expect to see you here." Freddy growled.

"Same to you, what are ye doing here?" Foxy asked.

"I took up boxing, I almost forgot how fun it is to beat up your opponents." Freddy cracked his knuckles.

The girls scoffed while Spring figured something was about to happen. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever you do, I don't want no part of it." Foxy crossed his arms.

Freddy then got in his face, much to Foxy's anger.

"What? You too scared to fight me now?" Freddy snarled.

This caught everyone in the whole club's attention and they gathered around. Foxy could not believe Freddy just said that, neither could Spring and the girls. Foxy bared his fangs remembering his outburst to Nette where he admitted he was afraid, then he remembered Chi Chi telling him that truthfully he was more braver than he thought.

"I'm not afraid of ye. After all the damn battles we've had, I've never given up. You've just been getting off lucky because of weather or because simply ye couldn't handle me." Foxy sneered.

Everyone gasped waiting for Freddy to respond, the bear gritted his teeth.

"You're just a weakling Foxy, this town has been rubbing off on you for too long, but it hasn't affected me much. You're nothing! You think the bunny here and your three girlfriends will protect you forever?"

"THREE GIRLFRIENDS? I'll have you know that Chi Chi is my only girlfriend, Chica is my friend and Mangle is my sister." Foxy said.

Freddy was a little surprised and looked at Mangle.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, I also found out you have three younger brothers who honestly don't care about you. They say you're a disgrace to the Fazbear name."

"I could really care less about them, the reputation or how they feel...I don't even know them. BUT THE POINT IS, YOU'RE SCARED OF ME NOW! THAT MAKES YOU PATHETIC!"

"FUCK YE FREDDY! I'LL BEAT YOU ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!"

"HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW?"

Spring jumped in between them just in time and held them back. Everyone around them was getting excited to see the captains yelling at each other right in front of them. Spring yanked Foxy away.

"LET ME GO!" Foxy demanded.

"Wait! If you want to fight him and settle the score, you two should box in the ring...like now!" Springtrap said.

"Well..." Foxy had to think it over.

Mangle and Chi Chi hugged him while Chica patted him on the back.

"Go for it bro." Mangle said.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Chi Chi said.

"I'm sure you'll do okay Foxy!" Chica said.

Freddy and the others seemed to be waiting for a reply. Foxy stared Freddy down and smiled.

"You're on!"

Everyone cheered as they gathered towards the large ring in the middle of the building. Springtrap grabbed a microphone as the pirates entered the ring. Mangle took off Foxy's eye patch and helped put his boxing gloves on. Foxy and Freddy both wore black boxing gloves and Foxy was glad he could use the right one since his hook was inside. Surprisingly, Plush and the bears arrived to watch and they had a few choice words to say to Freddy.

"HEY FAZFUCK!" Plush yelled.

Everyone's attention was on the little gang who Freddy saw and gasped.

"Huh? Who the hell are you guys?" Freddy asked.

Plush stepped forward.

"The name's Plush, and you're little brothers here are part of my gang. I'm also Springtrap's younger brother!" Plush announced.

Freddy's eyes went wide as he examined the bears and he realized these were the brothers Foxy was talking about, they didn't look too happy to see him though. Ignoring Plush he spoke to his supposed brothers.

"Surely you three are here to support me right?" Freddy asked.

"SUPPORT YOU? YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!" Red snarled.

"AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE DONE YOUR WHOLE LIFE! YOU ALMOST TARNISHED THE FAZBEAR NAME! NORMALLY I'D FIND SOMETHING POSITIVE TO SAY BUT NOT IN THIS CASE!" Ded growled.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO US!" Ted roared.

Everyone in the whole building gasped loudly, especially Freddy. Spring had to hold in laughter as Plush and the bears moved back over to Foxy's side. Freddy just gritted his teeth seeing his brothers side with his enemy. How dare they? He figured once he defeated Foxy, he'd turn on them as revenge.

"WHATEVER! YOU THREE ARE THE ONE'S WHO RUINED THE NAME!" Freddy yelled.

"FUCK OFF CAPTAIN FUCKBOY!" Red roared.

"OOOOOOOOooooooooooohhhhhh!" Everyone gasped.

Spring figured that was enough tension and decided to start this thing!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GET READY FOR THE MATCH OF A LIFETIME! A RIVALRY BETWEEN TWO FAMOUS PIRATES WILL OFFICIALLY END HERE! STANDING IN THIS CORNER IS THE LEGENDARY CAPTAIN FOXY!"

Everyone except Freddy cheered.

"AND OVER HERE IS THE RIVAL PIRATE, THE EVIL CAPTAIN FREDDY!"

Most people cheered, but it wasn't as much. Freddy could care less.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO! LET'S THROWDOWN! Remember this is a two-round match with no kicking, biting or claws...oh wait that last one is impossible. DOESN'T MATTER! FIGHT!"

The bell was rung and the pirate circled each other waiting for one of them to make a move.

"You're lucky I can't kill you! But I'll easily defeat you in front of everyone...possibly the whole city." Freddy said.

Foxy noticed a lot of people had their phones out filming, including his friends...oh great. Spring, Plush's gang and the girls were hoping he'd win. Finally Freddy took the first swing and caught Foxy by surprise hitting him in the nose. But Foxy shook it off and went at Freddy who dodged it but Foxy quickly swung his other arm and hit Freddy in the chest then the face. Freddy growled and started to swing wildly at him, Foxy dodged most of the blows but gets hit between the eyes and then his jaw. Foxy staggered back, some blood dripping already.

"Oh no." Chi Chi gasped.

"Not now, come on Foxy." Mangle said.

"He can do this." Chica said.

"He has to!" Plush said.

"I hope so." Spring sighed.

"AVENGE OUR NAME FOXY!" The bears yelled.

Foxy sped at Freddy dodging his next two punches before hitting Freddy in the nose and slamming him on the head. Freddy punched him in the chest hard and Foxy retaliated by hitting Freddy in the jaw then giving him 3 speedy punches to the face. Everyone was surprised about how quick it was escalating. Soon the two were punching rapidly at each other, some making their mark, others missing. More blood started to fall onto the floor and even one of Freddy's teeth. After about 5 minutes, Springtrap rung the bell signaling break. Freddy went to his corner and just leaned against the rope. Foxy went over to the others who were worried.

"Foxy are you okay?" Chica asked.

"Aye, never better. I've been through worse." Foxy smiled.

He had a swollen eye, and a few bruises on his chest and face. Mangle wiped the dripping blood from his mouth and nose.

"Be careful." Mangle said.

She then kissed him on the cheek and he hugged her. Spring patted him on the back.

"You're doing well, just remember this is the last round...you need to finish him. After all in these fights, it ain't over until someone goes down or quits." Spring said.

"Got it."

He looked at Freddy who was wiping blood from his mouth. He also had a swollen eye and bruises. Suddenly Freddy yelled to him.

"HEY FOXY! I'M NOT HOLDING BACK THIS TIME!" Freddy yelled.

"OH REALLY? I THOUGHT YOU DOING THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A WIMP!" Foxy shouted back.

The crows gasped and Freddy was enraged.

"I'm gonna end this quickly." Freddy said through gritted teeth.

Chi Chi then kisses Foxy who felt that was a burst of strength. Plush and the bear triplets flipped Freddy off.

DING!

The pirates went back it, more angrier than before...especially Freddy. Circling each other a bit, Foxy swung first but Freddy knocked his arm away and punched him hard in the face. Foxy couldn't focus correctly when Freddy punched him 3 more times in the face.

"YOU'RE WEAK! USELESS! SCARED!" Freddy shouted.

Foxy tries to block but all the staggering around and vision focusing was making it difficult to do. His friends gasp in horror and Freddy had Foxy in a corner pummeling him. Then Foxy turns around and slumps against the rope.

"HAH! I TOLD YOU!" Freddy yelled.

The crowd booed Freddy who didn't care. Foxy was struggling to stay up as his friends went over to that corner.

"FOXY GET UP!"

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP PLEASE!"

"FOXY COME ON!"

Foxy suddenly slips to the ground, but kept one glove gripping the rope, Spring didn't have to count down yet. Freddy just laughed.

"Just give up Foxy...you can't-"

Suddenly, a strange red aura begin to engulf Foxy. His eyes changed from yellow, to black, to red. A primal growl escaped his throat, and his ears pointing straight up. He suddenly stood straight up like he felt no pain, much to everyone's shock.

"What the..." Freddy backed away.

Foxy then spoke, his voice low.

"Freddy...do ye remember why I'm legendary?" Foxy asked.

"Uh...no?"

"Well then...let me...REMIND YE...RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

In just one second, all Freddy saw was a red blur coming at him before he's against the ropes getting beaten countless times in the face and chest, blood flying of him in different directions. He had no time to even open his eyes before Foxy sends a powerful uppercut sending Freddy into the air. Foxy jumps back as Freddy crashes to the sound, a cracking noise it hear. Upon impact, Freddy had broken a leg. He couldn't get up anymore, but Foxy wasn't finished. Foxy went over and grabbed Freddy into a sitting position and raced a fist. Both of Freddy's eyes were swollen and he looked like he was trying to cry...some tears slipped through his eyes.

"Are ye crying?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah...so what?" Freddy angrily sniffled.

Foxy had never seen this before from Freddy. He didn't think Freddy had the ability to cry.

"What are ye crying for?" Foxy asked.

"I...I was just defeated...by you! But...it's impossible...I can't lose to you." Freddy said.

"Ye just did...now admit it...I'm the best pirate on this whole planet...SAY IT!" Foxy demanded.

Freddy wiped his tears and growled at Foxy, but that was all he could do.

"You're...you're...the best...pirate. Happy?" Freddy sneered.

"Indeed, and don't ye forget it." Foxy said.

Then Plush and the bears raced over and growled at Freddy.

"Hey Foxy can we break his other leg?" Ded asked.

"No, I think he's had enough...for now." Foxy glared at Freddy.

"Aw." Red pouted.

Ted stormed up closer to Freddy until he was in his face.

"You lucky we ain't as big as you and found you on the streets! Or else we'd pummel you ourselves." Ted roared.

Red of course couldn't resist his urges any longer and sucker-punched Freddy in the face before Plush had to pull him away. Freddy said nothing and just looked away embarrassed and a little bit terrified. The triplets only scoffed and walked away with Plush while Freddy and Foxy had another silent staredown until Spring called over a few doctors who were going to patch Freddy up a bit and send him to a real hospital. Spring came to get Foxy and the crowd cheered wildly.

DING!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER AND TRUE LEGENDARY PIRATE EVER, CAPTAIN FOXY!" Spring announced.

Foxy just waved as he faced the cheering crowd.

"YOU DID IT FOXY! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Spring hugged him.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Mangle asked.

"I don't know...I was just really angry." Foxy shrugged.

"That was very impressive." Chica said.

"You were so brave." Chi Chi kissed him.

Foxy took one last look at Freddy who was being carried away for medical help. He needed some medical help too but Chica promised to patch him up back at her house. Foxy still could not believe he just defeated his arch-nemesis for the final time...he was the true king of all pirates. Word spread quickly around the city, and eventually it would reach the whole world. Getting back home, Chi Chi showed Fredrick the footage and he too was stunned.

"Woah now that's a fight!" Fredrick said.

"Did you see that uppercut? He almost destroyed that chin!" Ded yelled.

"I'd hate to be Freddy, but it served him right!" Ted crossed his arms.

"Foxy, you have such amazing power, but how did you create it?" Red ashed.

"Possibly through anger...and thinking about past memories." Foxy said.

"Well it's powerful, maybe you can take on Nightmare and Fredbear at the same time with that." Fredrick said.

"How's Bon Bon?" Chica asked.

"She's doing great, Nightmare hasn't touch her most of this week. She really likes us." Plush said.

"Well she likes me the most!" Red scoffed.

"No I'm the one she likes more!" Ded argued.

"NO ME!"

Chi Chi slammed a fist on the table making them jump.

"ENOUGH! QUIT THIS POINTLESS ARGUING!" Chi Chi scolded them.

The two shut up and sit down scared by her irritated look.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Oh and we've made sure to let most of the employees know, we couldn't get everyone...they'll just be taken by surprise." Chica said.

"That's good enough, the less confusion the better. Now we just need to lure the two bears out!" Foxy said.

Just then Fredrick gets a call...it was Mike.

"Hey Mike."

 **"Fredrick we have a problem."**

"What's wrong?"

 **"Me and Nette spotted Bonnie already attempting to get to HQ and handle the problem himself. We're trying to stop him but he won't listen."**

"DAMN IT BONNIE! Look we'll be on our way, we have to stop him now!"

 **"Okay, just hurry. We're on the private highway."**

Fredrick hung up and slammed his fists on the table.

"What is Bonnie doing now?" Chica asked.

"He's racing to HQ, we have to stop him before he gets caught by Fredbear and Nightmare."

"I'll do it! Just follow me!" Foxy yelled.

"Are you sure you can-"

Chica is cut off when Foxy races out the door in a blur.

"Well shit..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Well shit indeed, Bonnie is going to ruin everything! One last chapter everyone, I hope you're ready. In the epic conclusion, Foxy is forced to take on Bonnie for the last time and the battle for Bon Bon begins! Brace yourselves Fredbear and Nightmare, you both have angered the wrong pirate! STAY TUNED!_**


	9. Tomorrow Is Another Day

_**Get ready everyone because we're finally at the end of this story. I had a blast writing this and it was totally worth the many hours I've put into each one. So please enjoy this long chapter!**_

* * *

Final Chapter: Tomorrow Is Another Day

Mike and Nette drove through the night down the private highway where the car's headlights shown on Bonnie who was dashing down the street with his purple aura instead of using Shadow Bonnie.

"Can you try to communicate with him?" Mike asked.

"I've tried, but he won't listen. He needs to be taken out." Nette said.

"Ugh...he's so stubborn. He'll never listen to reason." Mike shook his head.

Meanwhile farther behind, Foxy was dashing down the road with his new red aura around him. He still thought it was so strange, but why question it if it was helping him out? Chica had put back on her spy armor and drove her car with Chi Chi, Mangle and Spring inside. Fredrick drove his truck with Plush and the terror triplets in the back.

"Wow...that fox is fast!" Red said.

"I know, I wish we were that fast." Ded said.

"Heh, well just keep dreaming then." Ted said.

"Maybe one day." Plush shrugged.

Chica and Fredrick caught up with Foxy who had slowed down to stay with them. Chica rolled down her window.

"Foxy, doesn't any of the gravel hurt your feet?" Chica asked.

"Not really, I can barely feel it when I go this fast. I think they're just up ahead, I'll go stop him." Foxy said.

"Be careful." Fredrick warned.

Foxy just winked and boosted forwards. He caught up with Mike and Nette who were surprised by his speed.

"Woah Foxy, didn't expect to see you running at such speed." Mike said.

"Ahoy Mike, I don't know where this power came from. Maybe I was born with it...most likely, I just never unlocked my full potential." Foxy said.

"Hey Foxy...you aren't still mad about..." Nette trailed off.

"No way Nette. Tis all be water under the bridge...let's just finish Bonnie once and for all."

"Don't kill him, just subdue him." Nette said.

"I'll try my best." Foxy said.

Foxy raced ahead and came side-by-side with Bonnie who was very surprised to see him, but he still said nothing.

"BONNIE STOP! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP! WE KNOW THEY HAVE BON BON! BUT A DIRECT ATTACK WILL ENDANGER HER MORE!" Foxy yelled.

Bonnie only squinted his eyes at him before looking back down the road...was there no stopping him? Foxy raced ahead a bit.

"I'm gonna stop ye Bonnie from making a mistake. Ye won't make it to HQ without us." Foxy said.

Bonnie glanced back at him as if deciding to take the challenge, they just stared each other down and kept running. Bonnie noticed Foxy had some extra bruises that he didn't cause. Maybe Foxy was weakened, the less of Foxy he saw, the better. He looked back at the road and sped up.

"Ah, so ye wanna fight over this lad? Alright then, I'll make ye walk the plank!" Foxy growled.

"Hmph." Was all he got back in response.

Bonnie suddenly teleports away but Foxy keeps running.

"Where did the landlubber go?" Foxy wondered.

Bonnie suddenly teleports directly in front of him before turning around and firing some energy orbs. Foxy dodged them and jumped towards Bonnie while he was distracted and kicked him in the face. Bonnie flew forwards and teleported away. He appeared again in front of him but to the side.

"Damn pirate." Bonnie muttered.

"What's with the muttering?" Foxy asked.

But Bonnie didn't answer, this angered Foxy and he rammed into the side of him, the two fought against each other's shoulders, their auras clashing with sparks. The others could not believe what they were seeing...Foxy was much more powerful than they thought.

"The speed, the power...the...determination." Mangle gasped.

"There's so much power hidden under that amazing red fur." Chi Chi smiled.

The amount of force connecting with both auras gave up by knocking the two away from each other. Foxy recovered quickly and went to air-kick Bonnie but the bunny teleported in front of him. Bonnie then did the unthinkable and twisted his rings first to shadow mode...then nightmare mode. Nette face-palmed.

"Bonnie not again." Nette sighed.

"Still unstable?" Mike asked.

"Yep."

Foxy saw that Bonnie's rings were still on his wrists when he transformed, if he could damage them with his hook, Bonnie would turn back to normal. He and Bonnie sprinted faster and faster getting halfway to the HQ. Bonnie then teleports even further ahead and floats up into the air.

"Die!" Bonnie mutters.

He created a large ball of energy in his claws and throws it into the air where it explodes and sends energy shards towards Foxy raining down around him. Foxy zig-zagged around them though Mike, Chica and Fredrick had a little trouble navigating around the shards, especially when they exploded causing damage to the highway. Foxy saw Nightmare Bonnie was already tiring out as he landed on his feet. Foxy raced up and double-kicked him in the face before slamming his hook down on one of the rings creating sparks. The rings electrocute Bonnie and he loses his nightmare mode becoming Shadow Bonnie.

"Ugh...how dare you...that hurt..." Bonnie muttered.

"God he doesn't stop mumbling." Foxy shook his head.

The two kept racing and fighting. Bonnie manages to punch Foxy in the face who retaliated by kicking him in the side. Bonnie shoots lazers out of his eyes but Foxy jumps back and then kicks Bonnie in the back hard enough to send him flying forwards but he teleports away. He comes back in front of Foxy with his energy sparking around the tips of his claws.

"I'll end you now...DISAPPEAR!" Bonnie growls.

Bonnie shoots more shards from his claws directly at Foxy but the fox jumps up high and ground-pounds the road creating a shockwave that knocks Bonnie off his feet. Before he could teleport, Foxy had already pounced on him and stabbed the other bracelet electrocuting Bonnie again. Bonnie unwillingly teleports and appears ahead now back to normal Bonnie. Yet he continues to run.

"Augh...you're better than I thought." Bonnie mutters.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! PIRATE BOOST!"

Bonnie looks back confused, but all he manages to see is Foxy's head ramming into his back launching Bonnie over Foxy backwards and smashing into the windshield of Mike's car.

"NO MY CAR!" Mike screamed.

"Relax I'll fix it later." Nette said.

Bonnie rolled onto the ground defeated and Foxy came over as Bonnie tried to teleport...but he couldn't.

"Enough Bonnie, you're insane." Foxy said.

Bonnie got up cracking his knuckles ready to fist-fight with Foxy.

"Let's go then bunny." Foxy snarled.

"STOP!"

They turn to see Nette coming over...he looked pissed. Bonnie's ears suddenly drop down and he looked scared. Nette grabbed Bonnie's arm and twisted it.

"BONNIE YOU KNOW BETTER! I HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO FINISH THE NIGHTMARE MODE ON THESE RINGS! YOU'RE JUST DAMAGING THEM BY USING IT! YOU COULD DIE FROM IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO SAVE BON BON NOW, BUT THAT'S WHAT WE WERE PLANNING TO DO! WE JUST NEEDED TO DEVISE A PLAN! AND NOW YOU GOT US OUT HERE WITHOUT PLAN!" Nette scolded him.

"Damn." Plush whispered.

"Hate to be on his bad side." Red whimpered.

The group had noticed that they were standing just a few feet away from the parking lot in front of the HQ. Bonnie turned his attention to Chica who walked up to him, she looked uncomfortable. Bonnie looked ready to tackle her and beat her up but was blocked by Nette so Chica could speak.

"Bonnie...I'll admit that you were right after all. Something was up with this place from the moment you left...but I just couldn't believe you because I felt Fredbear could never do anything wrong. I didn't know he was going to try and get rid of all humans." Chica sighed.

This was also new to Bonnie, taking out all humans? That's a little too far. Bonnie only turned away, he still wasn't going to forgive Chica just yet, and he made it clear by his angry glare towards her...Chica felt ashamed...Plush's gang thought it was awkward. Foxy cleared his throat making Bonnie turn to him.

"Look Bonnie, ye don't have to like any of us. Hell I don't even like ye fer attacking me and my friends. But we need to work together...and I think I have a plan." Foxy smirked.

"You? You barely even seen the inside of that place...what could you possibly have in mind?" Chica asked.

Foxy looked towards the HQ, some people were leaving. He chuckled.

"Okay here's the plan! Me, Bonnie, Spring, Chica and Fredrick stall Nightmare and Fredbear. Meanwhile Mike, Nette, Chi Chi and Mangle will go make sure everyone is out and look for any physical evidence of Fredbear's plans. Plush, you and the bears go and free Bon Bon and bring her out to safety." Foxy explained.

The others actually agreed, it was a pretty good plan.

"Nice plan Foxy." Chica smiled.

"Wow...why didn't I think of that?" Fredrick wondered.

"So after it's all over...can we burn this place down?" Spring asked.

"No way, we just need to find someone better to replace Fredbear as leader with a much more appropriate goal." Chica said.

"Great idea." Fredrick said.

"Aw." Spring whined.

"Damn it!" Plush and his gang whined.

"Okay so first, Nette think you can heal those rings?" Foxy asked.

Nette nodded and went to restore Bonnie's rings, but he didn't fix the nightmare mode which disappointed Bonnie.

"Another day Bonnie, another day." Nette said.

"Now Bonnie, give me one of the rings." Foxy said.

Bonnie looked angered by this, and shook his head. Foxy growled.

"Bonnie, give it up...Plush told me that Bon Bon's rings were destroyed. Ye need to give it up so they can give it to her." Foxy said.

But Bonnie just looked down at him, it broke Chica's heart to see him so uncomfortable with the situation. Chica took a chance to step towards him, Bonnie stared at her...anger still present in his eyes.

"Bonnie...old friend...please...just listen to us." Chica said getting closer.

Bonnie kept his hands clenched into fists but didn't swing at her. He knew if he did they'd all be on him. Chica managed to get close enough to grab one of his fists.

"Bonnie..." Chica sighed.

Bonnie looked like he was on the verge of crying...tears slowly slid down his face. His hand opened up and gently grabbed Chica's. Everyone else stayed silent as Chica tried to soothe the breaking-down bunny.

"It's okay to cry Bonnie...we're gonna save her alright?"

Bonnie says nothing but nods. Finally giving in, he unlatches one of the rings and gave it to Chica who gave it to Plush.

"Ye sure you can do this?" Foxy asked.

"Absolutely, we got ya covered." Plush nodded.

"Just make sure we keep Nightmare and Fredbear away from each other at all costs." Fredrick said.

They all nodded. Plush and the bears went to the vent entrance on the side of the building and Mike, Mangle, Nette and Chi Chi followed from the door next to it. Mike and Nette went to help make sure the little gang got to Bon Bon's room while giggling at Ded and Red still arguing. Mangle and Chi Chi went to warn everyone that they had to leave early and also revealed the truths about the place. This angered the employees that the boss would ever think of doing something like that. It even offended the humans especially. One-by-one they started to leave the building.

Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Spring and Fredrick agreed to split up and take on the bears separately. Spring and Bonnie being the bigger animals decided to take on Nightmare while Fredrick, Foxy and Chica had some serious business with Fredbear. Actually Chica had planned to find a restricted room she saw once that contained secret info, maybe these could expose them since it would be physical evidence.

"You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up!" Chica said.

"Got it." Fredrick said.

"So where do ye think they could be?" Foxy asked.

"We should check the office, if they're both in there, we need to lure Nightmare away so the others can deal with him. I can do that, and then you fight Fredbear and I'll soon join in."

"Good idea...hey Fredrick...thanks for supporting me. I thought you didn't like me because I was a pirate." Foxy said.

"Aw, I'll admit I was very skeptical at first, but you turned out to be a good pirate after all. And they aren't many of those around anymore. By the way I wanted to tell you how pleased I was to see that footage of you beating up Freddy, nice work."

"Thanks...hey is that the office over there?"

"Yep, I'll take a look inside."

They stopped by the door hearing some conversation, Fredrick tested the doorknob, it was unlocked. He took off his hat and slowly peered through the glass. Sure enough, both evil bears were inside talking.

"So...Bon Bon's next job should be coming soon. That little brat thinks she's so smart, begging for us to let her go. She's nothing but a traitor, I'm surprised you keep her around." Nightmare scoffed.

"She still has her uses. She can be annoying sometimes though, she probably gets that from her brother. And even he doesn't want to save her apparently." Fredbear shrugged.

"Sucks to be her. So how long will it be before we actually try to takeover this city?"

"It'll take some time, maybe we need to capture that fox and bring him to his knees."

"You mean that joke of a pirate? He's not even worth it."

Foxy growled when he heard that but Fredrick shushed him.

"Well I should go get her. I'll give that bitch a nice good scare while I'm at it." Nightmare said.

Fredrick pointed down the hall signaling Foxy to hide for a moment. Then he quickly called Spring.

"Spring, they're both in the office, but I'm gonna lure Nightmare to you and Bonnie. Make sure you get him to the trap."

 **"Oh we will...this is gonna be fun."**

Fredrick hung up just as Nightmare exited the office and saw him.

"Fredrick what are you doing here? Isn't your shift over?" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah but I forgot a few things. By the way, I heard some commotion going on by one of the containment rooms. I think we have a new prisoner who was calling you out, saying how big of a wimp you are. Just thought I'd let you know." Fredrick shrugged.

The black bear growled and balled his claws into fists.

"Oh really? Well let's just pay him a visit." Nightmare sneered.

And so Fredrick and Nightmare headed far back to the containment rooms. Fredrick looked back to Foxy and winked knowing it was time. Fredbear sat in office turned away from the door as he thought about his future plans.

"Those fools will never figure it out. All humans will be eradicated, and anthros will rule the planet." Fredbear said.

"Not so fast landlubber." Came a voice.

Fredbear didn't turn around immediately and just stared straight. That voice...it sounded like...

"A pirate?" Fredbear wondered.

Finally spinning his chair around, he came face-to-face with Foxy himself who stood right in front of the desk. Fredbear was surprised to see him, he didn't even get to meet him when he was first captured. Foxy stood there with his fist clenched, teeth bared and eye-patch flipped up. Fredbear looked at him up and down. He did hear about Foxy's strange power from when he fought Freddy. He tapped his claws against each other as a wicked grin stretched across his face.

"Ah, Foxy the legendary pirate fox. I see you decided to show your snout around here again." Fredbear said.

"Indeed Fredbear...I know about everything you and Nightmare are planning to do. I will not allow you to destroy the humans." Foxy raised his hook.

"Foxy! Don't you realize that humans are inferior to us? We're fucking animals with weapons for crying out loud, we can easily dominate this planet. To protect us, we need to get rid of the humans! They're nothing but wasted space anyway. Though I certainly can't see that from your viewpoint, after all, you've killed many anthros during your stupid pirate life haven't you?"

"Well...I-"

"How many of your enemies were human?"

"None."

"Thought so, you're a traitor too! You'd never make into this organization after your reputation. You stupid pirates, thinking you're so much better. If that other one couldn't finish you, I'll just do it myself. Your days pretending to be some amazing person comes to an end now!"

Golden then knocks his whole desk aside and stares Foxy down.

"WELL THEN BRING IT!" Foxy snarled.

Foxy runs up and tackles Fredbear onto the ground. Meanwhile, Chica arrived at a chained up room far in the back of the HQ and saw Mangle and Chi Chi already there trying to open it.

"Are there any more people in here?" Chica asked.

"Nope that's everyone...we thought this room looked important." Mangle said.

"Oh it is...stand back."

Chica activates the electric braces from her arms that moved to her fists. Giving the door and chains a good electrifying punch, the chains break and the door is knocked down. The girls race in and see a large box filled with different documents, blueprints and other plans for the future of Golden Legion.

"Hmm, this should be very useful. I'll have to find time to check these out." Chica said.

"I hope the others are okay." Chi Chi said.

Fredrick continued to guide Nightmare to the containment room, Bonnie was hiding around making sure they went the right way. When they got there, they heard banging on the door.

"Who was he?" Nightmare asked.

"Just some crazy bunny trying to break in. He's pretty big, though." Fredrick warned.

Nightmare scoffed and shoved him away.

"Pfft, nobody could beat me." Nightmare scoffed.

Fredrick dusted off his shoulder while Nightmare banged on the door.

"I HEARD YOU WERE TALKING SHIT!" Nightmare shouted.

"YOU BET I WAS ASSHOLE! COME AND FIGHT ME!" The person yelled.

"THAT'S IT!"

Nightmare unlocked the door and jumped inside before Fredrick suddenly closed the door behind Nightmare locking him in. Fredrick then raced back to the office ignoring Nightmare banging on the door.

"HEY! YOU FUCKING LOCKED ME IN!" Nightmare yelled.

"Don't worry about him." Came the bunny.

Nightmare turned to see Spring ready to fight. Nightmare could see Spring was slightly taller than him and looked almost as tough.

"So you're the bunny who's challenging me?" Nightmare stepped up to him.

"Yeah, but you see I tricked you here. Foxy and my friends are here to get rid of you and Fredbear, you're reign of evil is over!" Spring snarled.

"Hah! You think that fool of a pirate is gonna defeat him? I'm gonna make you all suffer, starting with you. I'll admit, nice fur color choice, but I'm gonna turn it black and blue." Nightmare growled.

"Yeah...well I'm not alone here."

"What?"

Suddenly Bonnie teleported next to Spring much to Nightmare's surprise.

"BONNIE? YOU ACTUALLY CAME?"

Bonnie says nothing and just gets in a fighting stance. So Spring speaks for him.

"We'll finish this now. Bonnie may I go first?"

Bonnie nodded and Spring rushed at Nightmare. The black bear threw down his golden hat and went to block Spring's first hit. But with Spring being a better professional fighter, he was faster at fighting and punched Nightmare in the face twice and kicked him in the chest. Nightmare swipes his claws at Spring ripping some fur off his shoulder. Spring didn't fall back and rammed his fist into the bear's jaw. Nightmare blocked the next two hits but then sucker-punched Spring back a bit. While they fought, Bonnie was wondering if he should risk using Nightmare Bonnie, but he had to think quickly. Spring suddenly gets punched into him and they fall to the floor. One of Bonnie's rings accidentally turns and he changes to Shadow Bonnie.

"Woah...haven't seen that in awhile." Nightmare said.

"Here it goes." Bonnie muttered.

He dashes straight at Nightmare who has no time to defend himself and gets pummeled in the face and chest while Spring watches. Chica, Chi Chi and Mangle are searching for the others when they hear fighting coming from one of the containment rooms.

"What's going on in there?" Mangle got worried.

Chica goes to unlock the door when she has to jump away from Bonnie busting Nightmare straight through the metal door and the bear hits a wall hard. Bonnie had fired some shadow orbs at him and was now tempting to go into his Nightmare mode. As Nightmare tried to get up, Bonnie risked it and activated his nightmare mode. Nightmare gasped in horror at the sight of him. The others couldn't stop Bonnie when he pounced on Nightmare and pummeled him, blood spilling around him. Chica knew Bonnie had to be stopped.

"BONNIE STOP!" Chica yelled.

"CHICA WAIT!" Chi Chi yelled.

But Chica was already racing to Bonnie and grabbed one of his arms making Bonnie turn to her.

"Bonnie no...please." Chica said.

Bonnie was surprised to see her in tears.

"This is not you...please...just stop...Bon Bon is more important right now. We need to go see if Plush's gang made it there." Chica said.

Bonnie knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He managed to calm down and turn back to normal Bonnie. Now he looked sad, without thinking, he pulled Chica into a hug...a hug that hasn't been done for a very long time, Chica said nothing as she hugged back tightly. Chi Chi found some handcuffs and cuffed a terrified Nightmare.

"Keep me away from him." Nightmare whimpered.

"You're lucky we are." Mangle growled.

Meanwhile Mike, Nette and Plush's gang made it to Bon Bon's room. She was asleep on the bed and kept shackled. Nette broke the shackles and shook her awake.

"Hey guys...Nette is that you?" Bon Bon gasped.

"Yeah it's me, I hope you're okay." Nette patted her on the head.

"I am...hey is that what I think it is?" Bon gasped.

Plush handed her the ring and she puts it on, her increased strength and power returning after so long.

"I feel powerful again! Thank you guys so much." Bon Bon said.

"No problem, but we need to get out of here and call the police. The others are taking on the bears." Mike said.

"Even Bonnie is helping?" Bon Bon asked.

"Absolutely, he'll be glad to see you." Nette said.

"Lets hurry already." Ted said.

The group raced through the building and found the exit where a handcuffed Nightmare was being taken out by the girls and Bonnie. Seeing him just sent Bon Bon into a rage and she ran at him. Nightmare of course having no way to defend himself, shut his eyew as Bon Bon tacklef him down and started to pound him savagely. Chica had to pry her off.

"BON BON HOLD IT! IT'S OVER!" Chica yelled.

Bon Bon just growled at Nightmare while still being held back by Chica. But then she saw Bonnie staring at her with large eyes.

"Bonnie? BONNIE!" Bon Bon screamed.

Bon Bon broke into crying and pounced straight at her brother and he caught her in a tight hug. Everyone except Nightmare watched with large smiles especially Nette.

"I missed you so much." Bon Bon cried.

"So did I...I love you sis." Bonnie said quietly.

"I love you too! I don't ever want to be separated from you again. I can't live that way...they had me shackled, beaten up, alone." Bon Bon said.

Bonnie growled towards Nightmare but hugged Bon Bon tighter. He sat themselves down and continued to hold her tightly. Bonnie rubbed Bon Bon's head as they continued to cry with each other.

"No one will hurt you anymore. I'll always be here for you...do you still believe that?" Bonnie whispered.

"I never stopped believing...never." Bon Bon whispered back.

Back in the office, Fredrick had just arrived to see Foxy get tossed into a wall. Both Foxy and Fredbear looked like they had in a car accident. They were just bruised and beaten all over. The entire office was trashed and the walls were cracked from them slamming into them. Some blood was scattered around as well with some of it on their teeth and claws after they've bitten and scratched each other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T GO DOWN!" Fredbear yelled.

He then turned to Fredrick in shock.

"YOU TOO?" Fredbear accused him.

Fredrick tackles Fredbear and punches him in the face.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS TO WHAT I THOUGHT WAS A ROAD TO PEACE BETWEEN HUMANS AND ANTHROS. BUT YOU LIED TO ME!" Fredrick yelled.

"SO WHAT? I WON'T BE STOPPED!"

Fredbear punches Fredrick before rolling them over so Fredbear was on top. He then punched Fredrick hard in the face twice.

"YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS!"

"NO! YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!"

Fredbear had enough and punched Fredrick in the jaw, but then they heard Foxy growl. They looked to him and saw he was glowing in his red aura, his eyes were black.

"What the..." Fredbear trailed off.

"Yep, you pissed him off too much." Fredrick sighed.

Fredbear stood up and backed away as Foxy's aura grew bigger and bigger. Fredrick found himself sliding closer to Foxy until he was inside the aura which shielded him. Even Foxy's appearance began to change a bit, his black eyes switch to a blinding yellow, his tongue turned spiky, his claws growing and sharpening and his tail extending.

"Whoa, and I thought Nightmare Bonnie was horrifying. Now Foxy looks like a nightmare...a Nightmare Foxy." Fredrick gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID RED MUTT? YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY THE PLACE!" Fredbear snarled.

But to his horror, Foxy dashed straight at him. Everyone outside heard a loud explosion that blew out all the window and created a shockwave that shook the whole area. The HQ itself began to crumble and collapse throwing up large clouds of dust and debris. A red glow grew from behind the front entrance for a few seconds before the doors are obliterated when out comes Foxy and Fredrick blasting Fredbear towards the others. Fredrick manages to back off when Foxy starts delivering a flurry of punches, kicks and swipes of his claws and hook all over Fredbear out of pure rage. Finally Foxy delivers a wicked haymaker, blood and teeth shooting away from Fredbear. He hits the ground hard in a pool of blood while Foxy stands in front of him.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A FUCKING MUTT! NO ONE EVER HURTS MY FRIENDS! BUT MOST OF ALL, NO ONE DARES INSULTS PIRATES!"

Foxy takes his hook and stabs Fredbear in the shoulder, and he pulls it out, blood coating it.

"MY NAME IS CAPTAIN FOXY! THE MOST LEGENDARY PIRATE IN THE WORLD! AND DON'T YE EVER FUCKING FORGET IT YE FUCKING HEARTLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Foxy roared.

Everyone else remained silent and in shock...even Bonnie looked like he saw a ghost. Foxy's nightmarish features finally retract, his aura fades away and he falls down onto his butt as Mangle and Chi Chi race over to help him.

"Foxy!" They gasped.

"I'm alright." Foxy said.

Chica handcuffed Fredbear just as the police arrive to arrest the bears. After describing what had happened and showing off the evidence in the box, the police were satisfied with taking the bears into custody.

"You won't have to worry about them again, they're going away for the rest of their miserable lives." One cop said.

"Good." Chica nodded.

Fredbear and Nightmare angrily stared down Foxy who did it back.

"You got lucky pirate." Fredbear sneered.

"Now no anthros will be safe...you ruined everything." Nightmare growled.

"Not exactly lads, for we have a plan." Foxy smirked.

Bon Bon came over and looked at the officers.

"Mind if I do one last thing?" She asked.

"Of course." One cop said.

Bon Bon sucker-punches both bears before they are put in the cop car rather dumbfounded.

"Ah that felt good." Bon Bon brushed off her hands.

"I bet it did lass." Foxy smiled.

Bon Bon smiled up at Foxy who hugged her.

"I'm glad ye are safe."

"Thanks to you and the others. It's also a pleasure to meet you finally Captain."

"Likewise lass."

As the police left, Nette then tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Bon I need to speak with you and Bonnie for a moment."

"Alright."

Everyone else gathered with Chica as she explained a new idea.

"So like I said earlier...I figured one of us would take over the organization and change up the evil goal. We need to be able to work with both humans and anthros. We're not trying to be better, we're trying to make peace and keep it together forever. Those blueprints and other plans will be kept for modifications so this organization will remain one of the best sources of help for all. But what should we rename it to?" Chica wondered.

"Ooh, how about...Pirate's Cove, in honor of Foxy." Plush thought.

Foxy was surprised when everyone agreed.

"Ye really do that for me?" Foxy asked.

"Of course, you're the real hero here." Mangle hugged him.

Foxy smiled big.

"Well if it's going to be named that, I thought maybe we'd salvage my ship and put it in one of these warehouses since I can no longer sail in it." Foxy said.

"We can arrange that...hey...where did Bonnie and Bon Bon go?" Chica said.

Nette came over smiling.

"What's this I hear about a pirate ship?" He asked.

"Well we were going to place Foxy's ship into one of the warehouses here for safety." Spring said.

But Nette then chuckled making the others confused.

"Put it in a warehouse, how silly. I think I have an even better idea for it now since you're calling this place...Pirate's Cove."

Everyone stood back as Nette formed some strange red ball of mysterious energy in his claws before shooting it off in the distance.

"Uh...Nette? What exactly did that-"

"Wait for it!" Nette said.

Suddenly they notice something large heading straight towards them in the air. As it got closer, they saw it was actually Foxy's ship restored flying through the air. Foxy's jaw hung down and his eye-patch flipped up.

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!" Foxy was stuck on confusion.

Everyone just watched as the massive ship hovered under the rubble that was the HQ before Nette zapped it all away and the ship slammed onto the ground creating another shockwave tossing them all to the ground. Getting up, they all ran to the ship and stared at it.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S FOXY'S SHIP!" Plush screamed.

"IT'S SO BIG!" Ted yelled.

"I WANT TO EXPLORE IT!" Ded yelled.

"I WANNA BLAST SOME EVIL PIRATES!" Red snarled.

"Woah, it's much bigger when standing next to it." Chi Chi said.

"What's this?" Mangle asked.

She ripped the piece of paper from the ship and scoffed.

"Wow, they were going to make it into an attraction...please." Mangle ripped it up.

"So why did you bring his ship here?" Fredrick asked.

"Because, this is your new HQ!" Nette announced.

"WHAT?" They all gasped.

"What do you think about it Foxy?" Nette asked.

Foxy tapped his chin with his hook in thought. It actually seemed like a good idea...what exactly was the harm? Thankfully the HQ was in an area that nobody really came around, and it was large enough to fit his ship in.

"Actually Nette, I love it! Plus my ship was twice the size of that old HQ, so that means there's more room." Foxy said.

The others nodded in agreement, though it would take some getting used to.

"Hey Foxy, if I can install some more simulation panels, maybe I could create a simulation with you on your ship traveling through the seas fighting pirates." Chica said.

"I'd love that lass, even if it's fake, I'll still be able to have my moment." Foxy said.

"So...who exactly would be running the place now?" Fredrick asked.

"I don't know, you tell me...Boss." Chica smirked.

Fredrick's eyes grew...him? Boss?

"Me? Are you sure? I don't think I can run my own company." Fredrick said.

"We'll help you out, besides, you're the only good bear that can do it." Chica chuckled.

"Yeah come on don't wuss out!" Red snickered.

"Man up Fredrick!" Ded said.

"Guys enough." Ted said.

"Ugh." Plush groaned.

Fredrick looked at all of them, then the ship.

"Well...I guess I can try. Though I'd say we wait a week and let all the former employees know. Chica you'll be second-in-command and Mike will be our informant." Fredrick explained.

"Then it's settled." Chica nodded.

Foxy then cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Since its my ship, I do get to supervise how you choose to design each room. Fredrick can be the boss, but I can do whatever I want since I own the ship." Foxy said.

He gave Fredrick a warning glare making the bear gulp and straighten his bowtie.

"Of course Captain!" Fredrick nodded.

Eventually everybody decided to retire for the night. Mike left first while Spring and Mangle rode with Fredrick. Foxy wanted to spend that night back on his ship and invited Plush and the terror triplets to join him. As Chica and Chi Chi were about leave, Chica noticed Nette coming over to her.

"Nette, where did Bonnie and Bon Bon go?" Chica asked.

"They told me not to tell...but want you to check the seat of your car." Nette said.

Nette teleports away leaving Chica curious. Going to her seat, she spots a letter. It read:

 _Dear Chica,_

 _"Though it may not seem like it...I just wanted to say how grateful I am for you rescuing my sister from those evil bastards. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through, I really want to make it up to. But it will take some time. I am planning on taking me and Bon Bon on a sibling trip to catch up with each other. I honestly don't know when I'll be back...but when I return...I will make it up to you. This I promise, and tell Foxy he's okay in my book. And even if you're still mad at me for what I've done, I'll understand. I hope we can be friends again...if we're not already that again. Talk to you later!"_

 _~Bonnie_

Chica smiled as tears escaped her eyes, Chi Chi came over to check on her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine."

The two chickens felt a gust of wind blow, and they felt a presence nearby. For up on top of the HQ, were Bonnie and Bon Bon looking down at them smiling. The chickens smiled back before the bunnies teleported away to parts unknown.

"Heh...that crazy bunny." Chica sighed.

"Tell me about it, come on let's go. Some pizza should cheer you up some more."

"Yeah, it just might."

And they left as well with smiles on their faces. The next morning, the news had spread about the arrest of Fredbear and Nightmare and how they were placed in an insane asylum where they would live for the rest of their lives. At the hospital, Freddy was watching the news while the doctor did some final tests on him. He had a few stitches and some bruises left over after the fight and his eye was less swollen. After breaking his leg the doctor told him it was only a minor fracture. Unfortunately he'd be in crutches for 6-8 weeks.

"You'll be able to leave in about an hour. But you'll need some crutches." The doctor said.

"Thank you ma'am." Freddy nodded.

"Ooh, looks like you have a visitor too."

"Who?"

As the doctor needed to step out for a bit, Foxy entered much to Freddy's surprise. Foxy had took Plush and the bears back to his house to stay for awhile and the bears of course refused to go see Freddy when Foxy had planned it.

"Ahoy Freddy, just wanted to see how my enemy looked with a cast." Foxy teased.

"Hmph, I heard about everything that happened last night. Looks like you and the others got the job done...not bad." Freddy smirked.

"It serves them right for what they did to Bonnie's sister. And I'm pretty sure ye wouldn't stoop to their level." Foxy said.

"Not really. I still can't believe all that power you hold."

"I can't either. Some things are better left unexplained I guess...all I can say is that I've always had it."

"Well it helps you out that's for sure. And you know what...after you defeated me, I have to come out and say...you earned my respect finally." Freddy said.

"Really? I thought you would always hate my guts."

"I'm just jealous now. Besides...what exactly is the point of fighting anymore? We can't sail the seas looking for treasure which I'm pretty sure you've found plenty of treasure still stored in your ship."

"True...those days are long gone."

"Exactly..."

The doctor then comes back in with crutches.

"Alright Freddy everything checks out, turns out it was just a minor leg fracture. It will take some more time to heal, but you're free to go now."

"Phew, I'm relieved." Freddy sighed.

Once he was out of the bed and used his crutches, they went into the hallway and stopped to talk a bit more.

"So...you got a girl now huh? And a sister?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, it's crazy. All in one week too! Heh, too bad Ted, Ded and Red wanted me to kill ye."

"Like I care...I don't deal with little brats."

"Spring said the same thing."

"You mean that golden bunny?"

"Yeah...so uh...what are ye gonna do now? Even after you're healed?"

Freddy just stared at Foxy who thought he was planning to hurt him...but Freddy sighed.

"Eh I'll probably go back to my house and hang out with some of my friends...I've made a few in case you didn't know."

"More crewmates for ye, and I got me own."

Freddy then got in his face with a growl.

"Remember Foxy...I don't plan on being all buddy-buddy with you. While we may not be fighting each other anymore...we're still rivals."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But maybe...every now and then, we could meet up for a drink?" Foxy shrugged.

Freddy looked actually eager when he said that.

"Well yeah we can do that, how about now?"

"Alright let's go...Fuckboy."

"Don't push it...mutt."

And the two walked down the hallway towards exit talking and bickering. Back at Foxy's house, Plush was getting extremely annoyed by Ted, Ded and Red who were having a pillow fight but kept complaining about how they were hitting each other too hard...this resulted in a brawl between them and Plushtrap moved away from them. He saw Foxy had left his bedroom door open and curiosity got the best of him. Heading inside, he saw Foxy's journal which was sitting on his dresser. He remembered seeing Foxy write in it last night on the last page, so he decided to take a look...he smiled as he read.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _"I've learned a lot this week about living in this new lifestyle and making new friends. And this has been a hell of an adventure so far, we stopped two crazy bears bent on killing off all humans, such a tragic thing to do. But things are going great now, I've gotten me new crew, Chi Chi is me one and true love, I've found my sister Mangle...and I've experienced more power than this ol' pirate could think he had. I do not know what's next for me, but whatever it is, I'll make sure my legacy is carried onwards and I will continue to fight for my friends...no...my new family. I'll always be by their side, we'll sail the toughest waters and discover new stuff. This pirate ain't quitting any time soon...if anything...I've just started a brand new chapter...and it will be excellent. Like I always say...tomorrow is another day!"_

Plush smiled some more and placed the journal back on the dresser.

"Indeed Foxy...tomorrow is another day..."

And with that Plushtrap left the room.

"Good luck...Foxy...the pirate fox..."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **And that ends Modern Pirate! Boy this was a lot to do, trust me, there's was so much thinking that I gave myself a headache twice. But it's done now and I can finally move on! I really hoped you enjoyed this story and I hope it was worth reading. UGH...I got to go back to college in a few weeks...UGH! So that means I'll only be able to write some stories whenever I'm not doing any work or on a break. I actually have 2 completely different FNAF stories written already. But one will come out around Halloween while the other is a Christmas special for my SOAH series. So...yeah...anyways until next time...KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
